


Le Collectionneur

by Alyena



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyena/pseuds/Alyena
Summary: 19 jours. 19 jours que la saison de Quotidien s'était terminée. Et surtout 19 jours que Yann n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de Martin. Alors oui, bien sur, il savait qu'il allait bien grâce aux storys qu'il postait sur Instagram, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.Et si tout ce dont il avait besoin finalement, c'était d'écrire une lettre?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir :)  
> C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris quelque chose donc j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop mauvais! Tout ceci est venu de la chanson "The Mess I made" de Parachute qui m'a donné envie d'écrire et à partir de là un plot s'est formé dans mon esprit...
> 
> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

19 jours. 19 jours que la saison de Quotidien s'était terminée. Et surtout 19 jours que Yann n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de Martin. Alors oui, bien sur, il savait qu'il allait bien grâce aux storys qu'il postait sur Instagram, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait pas reçu un seul message, ne serait que l'habituel "Bonnes vacances Yannick ;) " accompagné d'une photo de la plage, ou d'une planche de surf, ou même d'Hugo et lui, l'année dernière. Mais cette année, rien. Alors Yann attendait. Il passait ses journées à lire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire durant l'année à cause du temps que lui prenait l’émission. Soudainement, l'écran de son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur la table basse à côté du canapé en cuir noir sur lequel il était étendu, s'illumina. Il se prit à espérer que cela soit un message de son reporter favori mais le regretta immédiatement quand il vit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un message de Maïtena, qui lui proposait d'aller boire un verre le soir même. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, réajusta ses lunettes et répondit "Avec plaisir! Tu sais bien que je ne fais rien de mes journées de toute façon...Notre bar habituel, à 21h?".  
Il regarda sa montre, 18h27, il n'avait une fois encore pas vu le temps filer, absorbé comme il l'était par le chef d'œuvre qu'est le livre "Petit pays". Il décida d'aller prendre une douche, et une fois encore il ne put s'empêcher d'emporter son téléphone, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, Martin choisirait ce moment pour commenter sa dernière photo Instagram, lui envoyer un sms, voir même l'appeler! Que sa douce voix grave lui manquait! Mais lui n'osait pas l'appeler, qu'aurait-il pu bien dire de toute façon? "Salut Martin, c'est Yann. Je n'ai pas reçu un message de toi alors que les années précédente tu m’en envoyais toujours un, et donc je passe mes journées à regarder ce que tu likes sur instagram ainsi que ce que tu postes en me disant que, peut-être, tu feras référence à moi ou à une de nos nombreuses blagues" Non. Il était pathétique et détestait cela.

Sa douche terminée, il enfila machinalement un T-shirt et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir pour savoir si les cernes qu'il arborait étaient trop visibles pour pouvoir faire croire à son amie que tout allait bien, qu'il remarqua que le T-shirt qu'il avait choisit au hasard dans son armoire n'était pas juste un T-shirt...il était bordeaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce que Martin lui avait dit ce jour-là "Le bordeaux te va très bien". Il lui avait sourit et avait rit pour essayer de cacher le trouble que cette simple phrase, prononcée par la voix rauque de Martin, avait provoqué chez lui. Tout semblait aller bien entre eux à cette époque.

Yann se passa la main sur le visage et la barbe naissante qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raser, en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son Martin. Enfin, à Martin devrait-il dire. Il ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et maintenant encore moins car le jeune reporter avait quelqu'un maintenant. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire avec lui tellement ils étaient différents pensa Yann amèrement. Une jeune mannequin que Martin lui avait présenté le jour de son émission spéciale. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où Martin était venu le voir dans son bureau quelques jours plus tôt, il avait eu l'air gêné, et avait semblé tout penaud quand il lui avait dit "Euh Yann ? Je peux te demander quelque chose?" Intrigué, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait et il se souvenait encore de la douleur lancinante qui lui avait traversé la poitrine lorsque Martin lui avait demandé s'il était possible de réserver des places dans le public pour sa copine et une amie à elle. Il avait senti son cœur se briser en 1000 morceaux en entendant Martin prononcer le mot « copine » et pourtant il lui avait souris en lui disant "Bien sûr Martin. C’est ton émission, tu peux y inviter qui tu veux." avant de prétexter une réunion importante avec la direction pour pouvoir s'enfuir de son bureau et aller se réfugier sur le toit, où il avait laissé échapper un soupir de douleur et de frustration avant de se reconstituer un visage impassible et de noyer son chagrin dans la nicotine. Puis, comme si de rien était, il était retourné s’enfermer dans son bureau pour préparer l'émission du soir.

Yann se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna dans le salon où il s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir Instagram. Il se faisait du mal, il le savait, et ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Il visionna la dernière story de Martin: il était au Portugal, avec elle assurément, et pourtant elle n'apparaissait jamais dans les quelques secondes de vidéos qu'il filmait. Cela donnait de l'espoir à Yann "ils ne sont pas si proches finalement" pensait-il, "ils doivent s'ennuyer et ne rien avoir à se dire". Cela ne l’étonnait guère puisqu’il se rappelait avec colère le manque d’intérêt dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve durant l’émission. Au lieu d’écouter et d’applaudir, elle préférait discuter avec sa copine. Yann avait du se retenir d’aller lui faire une remarque ce jour-là, alors qu’il la voyait depuis la salle de régie, mais il n’avait pas voulu s’attirer les foudres de Martin, et s’était donc tu, une fois de plus, mais n’avait pu empêcher l’amertume qui avait percé dans ses propos quand Martha lui avait dit « Elle est très jolie, la copine de Martin, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Il avait serré les poings avant de répondre « Oui très, et elle a l’air vachement intéressante comme fille non ? Je suis sur qu’elle pourrait nous parler d’elle pendant des heures entières sans jamais s’épuiser ! » et s’était hâté de rejoindre le plateau pour le faux duplex qu’il avait prévu avec Martin. Quel plaisir malsain il avait prit à faire rire Martin aux éclats alors même qu’il savait pertinemment que la jeune mannequin le fusillait probablement du regard à moins qu’elle ne soit occupée à se remaquiller dans le reflet des caméras, ce qui ne l’aurait pas surpris outre mesure. 

Yann se mit de nouveau à imaginer ce qui aurait pu être. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas voulu perdre son temps sur son téléphone.  
Oh que non, il aurait voulu profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer juste tous les deux, loin des caméras, dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Martin et lui se serait assis sur le sable fin des plages portugaises et ils auraient regardé ensemble le coucher de soleil. Il n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de prendre en photo le jeune homme au teint halé par le soleil, puis il lui aurait mit un collier dent de requin autour du cou. Martin aurait immédiatement compris ce que cela signifiait et aurait prit sa guitare pour lui jouer un morceau...  
Mais justement, il n'était pas elle, il n'avait pas Martin pour lui, et ne pouvait que souffrir en pensant que tous ces moments qui lui donnaient le sourire rien qu’à y penser ne resteraient que des fantaisies, des rêves pour lesquels il vivait.

"Déception et souffrance, tristesse secrète sous une gaieté de surface, telle est ma vie." avait dit Henri-Frédéric Amie, et cela correspondait si bien à Yann! Lui qui passait son temps à sourire, à rire et à se moquer pour cacher à quel point sa relation avec Martin, où plutôt son absence de relation pensa-t-il amèrement, lui faisait mal.  
Alors Yann fit ce qu’il faisait toujours et enfila son masque de présentateur, bien que vêtue non pas d’un costume mais d’un T-shirt, en apercevant Maïtena qui l'attendait devant le petit bar parisien où ils allaient de temps en temps, quand Yann n'était pas trop fatigué, pour écouter de la musique et critiquer les dernières décisions ubuesques de Vincent Bolloré. Il apposa sur son visage son sourire habituel, de sorte que seul ses yeux azurs le trahissaient: ils n'étaient pas rieurs et pétillants ce soir-là, et ils ne l'étaient d'ailleurs plus depuis quelques semaines maintenant, mais tristes et comme hantés par la promesse d'un amour qui ne serait jamais exploré.

La soirée se déroula bien pour Yann, qui, pour la première depuis 19 jours, avait une distraction qui l'empêchait de penser au message qu'il n'avait pas reçu. Quand soudain, le chanteur qui était présent ce soir-là se mis à chanter une chanson dont les paroles raisonnèrent au plus profond de son être.

Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again

But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

Should've held my ground  
I could've been redeemed  
For every second chance  
That changed its mind on me,  
I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For all my hearts mistakes

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's, you  
And it's, you  
And it's, you  
And it's, you  
And it's falling down  
As you walk away  
And it's on me now  
As you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's falling down  
As you walk away  
And it's on me now  
As you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.

Oui, il aurait du lui dire quelque chose, le retenir par le bras le jour où il était venu lui demander des places pour sa copine, où mieux encore, trouver le courage de l'embrasser. Mais maintenant il était là, à fixer un écran de téléphone sur lequel le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de Martin avait été un simple "Ok merci!" après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'avait pas à venir sur le plateau le lendemain du tournage de son émission. Et rien depuis. C’était de sa faute si son reporter s’était mit avec la jeune femme, il aurait du réagir.  
Yann se hâta de dire au revoir à son amie en prétextant être exténué et parti à toute vitesse en direction de son appartement, si bien qu’il ne remarqua pas les yeux emplis de pitié de son amie qui, loin d’être dupe et surtout le connaissant depuis si longtemps maintenant ne s’était pas laissé berner par son visage souriant. 

Quand il arriva chez lui, Yann essayait toujours de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues depuis les premières paroles de cette maudite chanson.  
Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis 4 ans maintenant: il se mit à écrire une énième lettre destinée à son reporter qui cette fois-ci commençait par une citation du Petit Prince, et Yann ne pu s’empêcher que c’était on ne peut plus de circonstance, car Martin aurait pu être son petit prince... « Mais oui, je t’aime. Tu n’en as rien su, par ma faute. Cela n’a aucune importance. Mais tu as été aussi sot que moi. Tâche d'être heureux.. ».  
Sot de tomber dans les bras d’une femme comme elle, qui ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis pas sur que quiconque te mérite, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi Martin ? ..... »

Après avoir déversé une fois encore toute son âme et ses sentiments sur un bout de papier, il le roula en boule et le jeta, comme il l’avait fait avec tous les précédents car il n'avait jamais osé lui donner aucune de ces lettres. Il avait peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur de perdre la complicité qu'il avait établie avec Martin, peur d'apprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Car oui, Yann espérait. Il voyait les regards brûlants que lui lançait Martin, ses sourires si nombreux, entendait son rire rauque à la moindre de ses blagues, aussi nulles soient-elles, et cela rendait les choses encore plus confuses pour lui: pourquoi s'était-il mis avec elle? Leur relation était-elle simplement un jeu pour lui? Du flirt destiné aux caméras, à booster l’audience de l’émission? Et alors que Yann se tourmentait et s'évertuait à trouver le sommeil, il était loin d'imaginer qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un vieil homme venait, comme chaque soir depuis 2 ans déjà, ouvrir les poubelles de l'immeuble en espérant y trouver une nouvelle lettre, qu'il pourrait ajouter aux 48 autres qu'il avait déjà rassemblé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilàaaaa :D  
> Je voudrais commencer par dire merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de lire, de laisser un "kudos" et encore davantage à ceux qui ont commenté. Etant grande débutante dans l'écriture, avoir vos avis m'aide et me rassure beaucoup!  
> (Mention spéciale à Pepperymint et Emma76 pour vos commentaires qui m'ont particulièrement touchés :) )  
> La 1ère partie est basée sur la chanson "Missing" par Everything But The Girl.  
> Bonne lecture!

Pendant ce temps-là, à plus de 1000km de Paris, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et à la peau halée se trouvait sur un balcon à fumer une cigarette. Il admirait les lumières qui animaient Lisbonne de nuit tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu un seul message de Yann alors même que les vacances avaient commencées depuis plus de 15 jours. Martin hésitait à lui envoyer un sms mais il ne voulait pas le déranger et ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de conversations concrètes si ce n’est pour parler des reportages qu’il avait fait. En réalité, Martin avait été assez vexé que Yann ne le félicite pas pour son émission, ni sur les réseaux sociaux, ni par message, alors qu’il l’avait fait pour l’émission spéciale qu’ils avaient enregistrés ensembles à l’époque du petit journal.  
 Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé dans sa relation avec son patron et ami, si ce n'est qu'il le sentait moins complice et plus distant, et que cela l'attristait beaucoup. Il soupira, éteignit sa cigarette et retourna dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié que la jeune mannequin qui faisait désormais partie de sa vie était bien endormie. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ou plutôt de l'écouter ce soir-là. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette chanson lors de leur repas dans un restaurant portugais, il avait ressenti  une mélancolie qu'il ne comprenait pas et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à l'absence de communication qu'il avait actuellement avec Yann.

 

_I step off the train_  
I'm walking down your street again  
And past your door, but you don't live there anymore  
It's years since you've been there  
Now you've disappeared somewhere, like outer space  
You've found some better place

_And I miss you_  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you  
Like the deserts miss the rain

_Could you be dead?_  
You always were two steps ahead, of everyone  
We'd walk behind while you would run  
I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you shout down to me  
Where I always used to be

_And I miss you_  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you  
Like the deserts miss the rain

_Back on the train, I ask why did I come again?_  
Can I confess, I've been hanging round your old address?  
And the years have proved  
To offer, nothing since you've moved  
You're long gone, but I can't move on

_And I miss you_  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you

_I step off the train_  
I'm walking down your street again  
And past your door, I guess you don't live there anymore  
It's years since you've been there  
And now you've disappeared somewhere, like outer space  
You've found some better place

_And I miss you_  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you, yeah  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you, and I miss you  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
And I miss you, yeah  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
The deserts miss the rain  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
Like the deserts miss the rain

 

Oui, cela ne faisait que 19 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant cela lui semblait faire des années. Les messages et les taquineries de Yann sur Instagram lui manquaient mais cela n'avait aucun sens dans l’esprit de Martin. Il n’avait pas non plus communiqué avec Hugo depuis que celui-ci avait quitté Biarritz en compagnie de sa copine en prétextant un mariage, mais celui-ci ne lui manquait pas autant que le quadragénaire. Martin n’était pas dupe et se doutait bien que c’était plutôt du à la présence de sa copine et des amies extravagantes de celle-ci.  Il l’aimait, bien sur ! Ou en tout cas il l’appréciait énormément, mais à ce moment-là, et pour une raison qu’il ignorait totalement, ce qui l’exaspérait au plus haut point, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir l’image de Yann de la tête. Ou plutôt le sourire triste que Yann affichait depuis quelques temps. Martin le connaissait assez pour voir que quelque chose n’allait pas, son sourire n’atteignait plus ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat rieur.  
Martin se disait que sa profonde inquiétude était tout simplement due au fait que son patron et lui avaient toujours été très proches d'un point de vue personnel. Cette absence de communication lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait perdu Yann, qu'un pont avait été coupé entre eux, et il avait du mal à le supporter.  
Il se retourna une fois encore dans son lit et ne pu que lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit sa copine se plaindre qu'il l'empêchait de dormir à force de bouger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir là, Pierre était une fois encore allé voir s'il trouverait une lettre. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur de découvrir un autre bout de papier froissé recouvert une fois encore d'une fine écriture à l'encre noire.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il avait trouvé la première lettre, 2 ans que cela l'obsédait désormais. Il se souvenait de ce soir de décembre comme si c'était hier.

Comme à son habitude, il descendait les poubelles, mais ce jour là il avait vu un vulgaire bout de papier froissé tombé à côté. Il avait hésité à le ramasser, se disant que ses articulations lui faisaient trop mal et que quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui le ferait sûrement. Finalement, il avait décidé de faire un effort et lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il en avait décidé autrement.  
En effet, cette lettre lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien qu'il trouvait cela un peu dramatique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire.

Pierre récupéra la nouvelle lettre et retourna chez lui, où il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant d'enfiler ses lunettes pour pouvoir lire. Une fois encore, il fut saisi par la passion qui animait l'auteur. C'est cela qui plaisait tant à Pierre. Lorsqu'il avait lu le premier bout de papier, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Lui qui ne ressentait plus rien depuis la mort de sa femme, de l'amour de sa vie, 4 mois auparavant, avait été ému au-delà de tout mots. Il ne croyait plus en rien, ne voyait plus l'utilité de la vie et ne faisait qu'attendre sa mort, en espérant qu'elle ne tarde plus trop. Mais lire ce message emplis d'amour et d'espoir lui avait insufflé un regain d'énergie. À travers les premiers mots "Une fois encore je t'écris pour te dire ce que je ressens" Pierre comprit que ce n'était pas la première lettre et se prit à espérer que ce ne serait pas la dernière.  Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur l'identité de l'auteur. La lettre n'ayant pas de signature, il était retourné voir les poubelles le lendemain dans l'espoir d'en trouver une autre, signée cette fois, afin d'en remercier l'auteur. Cependant, la seconde lettre qu'il trouva, 3 semaines plus tard ne fut pas davantage signée, bien qu'elle le toucha tout autant.

Cette seconde lettre était bien moins joyeuse, moins optimiste et teintée de rancœur dû à de la jalousie pour un certain Pjetur. Drôle de nom pour une femme avait-il pensé, car il ne lui était pas même venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse s'agir d'un homme.  
Pierre comprit alors que l'écrivain de ces lettres ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour l'auteur qui souffrait d'aimer si fort sans parvenir à le dire.  
Bien qu'il essaya de se convaincre que ces deux lettres ne l'obsédaient pas, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un passe-temps, chose normal pour un homme de 79 ans, il du vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'un passe-temps n'est pas la 1ère chose qui nous vient à l'esprit le matin, qui nous donne envie de descendre les poubelles et qui nous garde éveillé le soir.

Pierre avait alors décidé d'accepter cela et commença à guetter chaque soir, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle lettre. Chaque lettre qu’il trouvait renouvelait son intérêt. Peu d’entres elles étaient achevées, beaucoup ayant été rayées avant d’être abandonnées. Mais ce qui peinait le plus Pierre était le nombre de lettres sur lesquelles l’encre avait coulé en raison des larmes que l’auteur n’avait pu retenir, submergé comme il l’était par l’amour qu’il éprouvait.  
Quel choc ce fut pour lui de découvrir, dans une lettre ultérieure que cela était destiné à un prénommé Martin! Lui qui n'avait jamais été croyant se mit pourtant à se dire que seul le destin pouvait expliquer le besoin qu'il ressentait de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces déclaration d'un amour inconditionnel destiné à Martin, tout comme lui portait encore à sa défunte femme, Martina.

Lorsqu'il ne trouvait rien pendant plusieurs semaines, Pierre ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de se dire que, peut-être, l'auteur avait renoncé à écrire des messages qu'il finissait toujours par jeter, ou pire encore, à son amour.  
Après une lettre particulièrement triste qui avait débutée par cette citation de Jules Michelet « L'amour est le frère de la mort, on l'a dit et répété, mais qui a sondé encore à quelle profondeur il est le frère de la douleur ? » et dont la fin avait été rendue illisible par les larmes, Pierre s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la personne qu'il croyait être une amoureuse transie. Il se devait de l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé. Cet objectif nouveau redonna un sens à sa vie, et il se fit la promesse de réunir les deux amants, ou de mourir en essayant.

Ce soir là, la lettre commençait par une citation du Petit Prince, autre chose que Pierre appréciait énormément chez l'auteur: sa culture. Dans chacune des lettres ou presque il était fait allusion à un livre, un philosophe ou un film. Pierre continua sa lecture jusqu'à arriver à ces quelques mots « Tu m'aurais sans doute regardé, les yeux brûlants et un de tes sourire les plus doux sur les lèvres, un de ceux qui me laisse penser que tout ira bien. Tu m'aurais ensuite dit "Arrête tes bêtises, Yannick" ». Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en laissa tomber la lettre. Ce n'était pas possible! Il devait avoir mal lu, voilà tout. Il la ramassa et la relut, encore, et encore. Non, c'était bien écrit Yannick. Il avait enfin un indice sur l'identité de l'auteur, après près de deux ans d'attente, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le choquait tant. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être un homme qui écrivait cela! Je ne suis pas homophobe, pensa-t-il immédiatement, mais aimer un autre homme aussi fort est impossible,  lui à qui on avait enseigné que l'amour se devait d’être entre un homme et une femme et que l'homosexualité n'était pas chose naturelle ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose de contre-nature pouvait être si passionnel, si beau que cela lui avait redonné une raison de vivre.

Pierre ne savait plus que penser. Durant 79 ans il avait rejeté l'existence de toute notion d'homosexualité, et c'est pourtant pour cela qu'il sortait chaque soir et trépignait d'impatience depuis maintenant 2 ans. Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Il avait besoin de temps, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et de remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Plus étonnant encore, il ressentait plus que jamais le besoin de connaitre l'identité exacte de l'auteur de ces lettres, de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui venait de bouleverser toutes ses croyances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une suite est encore une fois prévue, je ne sais pas quand, je vais essayer de poster les mardi ou mercredi mais je ne m'engage à rien, cela dépendra de mon inspiration pour être honnête !
> 
> Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus! Si vous avez des remarques sur le style d'écriture, les attitudes des personnages ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que je peux améliorer, vous êtes invités à m'en faire part!  
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que cette histoire comptera 5 ou 6 chapitres; donc nous en sommes à la moitié!  
> N'hésitez pas à écouter "Iris" des Goo Goo Girls pendant la partie avec Yann, cette chanson m'a inspirée *_*  
> Alyena  
> On se retrouve en bas ;)

4 semaines. Cela faisait 4 semaines que Pierre avait trouvé la lettre de Yann et que toutes ses croyances avaient été bouleversées. Durant ces 4 semaines, il s'était forcé à ne pas aller voir si d'autres lettres avaient été jetées. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et essayer de comprendre pourquoi le fait que l'auteur soit un homme le dérange tant. Et ce matin là, alors qu'il buvait son café tout en mangeant un croissant, assis à la table de sa cuisine, Pierre arriva enfin à une décision : il allait continuer ses recherches et n'allait pas laisser quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le sexe de l'auteur gâcher tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à lire et relire les lettres.  
Car oui, bien qu'il se soit interdit d'aller en chercher d'autres, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de parcourir l'album à la couverture en cuir noir dans lequel il stockait toutes les lettres. Et plus il les avait relues, plus il comprenait la force de l'amour porté par Yannick à un certain Martin. Connaitre le prénom de l'écrivain donnait l'impression à Pierre qu'il en était l'ami intime, le confident, et il n'en éprouvait que plus de compassion.  
Ce qui lui avait semblé être un amour inavoué devenait plus beau encore pour lui car il parvenait maintenant à savoir pourquoi il en était ainsi. C'était en réalité un amour inavouable. La peur de la réaction des autres était probablement une des raisons poussant Yannick à souffrir en silence.  Pierre comprenait enfin le sens des phrases « Que penseraient-ils de cela ? » et « Je ne peux laisser mes sentiments pour toi gâcher ta carrière qui s'annonce si belle ! » ou encore « les gens ne sont pas encore prêt à accepter cela, un jour, je l'espère » qui apparaissaient dans plusieurs lettres. Lui qui s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait là d'exagérations employées par l'auteur pour renforcer le dramatique de la situation, il réalisait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de craintes réelles et difficilement refoulées. Après tout, il avait lui-même été choqué de l'amour que portait Yannick à un autre homme, alors même qu'il ne s'était jamais cru homophobe.   
Fort de cette résolution et de cette prise de conscience, Pierre décida de faire quelque chose de radical : il allait rencontrer l'auteur. Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux cet homme bouleversé et bouleversant. Cela ne pourrait pas être très compliqué puisqu'il savait où il habitait et connaissait son prénom ! Il décida donc d'aller faire du porte-à-porte dans l'immeuble, prétextant être un nouveau voisin.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, plusieurs heures plus tard, et après avoir toqué à chacune des portes de l'immeuble de 5 étages;il s’affaissa dans son fauteuil et ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait rencontré tous les locataires et avait ainsi obtenu le prénom de chacun d'entre eux. Aucun ne s'appelait Yannick. Il décida de relire la lettre une fois encore, bien qu'il la connaissait désormais par cœur, mais non, c'était bien cela. Il avait pu réduire sa liste d'auteur potentiel à deux personnes : un jeune homme maghrébin d'une trentaine d'année au visage très souriant du nom de Yannis et un autre homme auquel il n'aurait su donner d'âge. Le second homme, prénommé Yann, avait des cheveux tirant sur le gris et des rides marquées au coin des yeux mais ces derniers étaient d'un bleu azur extrêmement vif et éclatant, malgré des cernes très marquées, qui lui donnaient une certaine jeunesse.  
Si seulement Pierre regardait la télévision ! Il aurait pu voir les sourires que réservait ce même homme à un envoyé spécial du nom de Martin Weill et tout aurait été plus simple...  
  
Pierre savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser obnubiler par toute cette histoire mais cela était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin d'aider Yannick, Yannis ou Yann, quelque soit le réel prénom de l'écrivain. Non seulement lui était-il redevable, mais il s'en voulait aussi d’avoir réagit de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Il lui avait fallu un mois, 4 semaines, pour accepter quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du remettre en question, qui aurait du lui paraître aussi naturel que l'amour que se portent une femme et un homme. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, le vieillard conclut que la seule façon qu'il aurait de se racheter auprès de lui-même serait d'aider à former ce couple, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yann s'était levé de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son journaliste. Pas un seul message, pas une seule mention de lui alors même qu'il avait espéré une réaction du jeune homme en partageant un gif d'eux-deux mangeant des pâtisseries. « Il est probablement trop occupé à essayer de divertir sa mannequin » pensa-t-il amèrement en jetant d'un geste rageur son téléphone sur le canapé.  
Yann aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il pensait moins à Martin avec chaque jour qui passait, mais cela aurait été mentir. Même lors de son voyage au Japon, le souvenir du reporter déclarant « Un pays que j'aimerai pouvoir visiter ? Le Japon ! » lors de l'interview qu'il avait donné à l'occasion de la promotion de son émission, venait le hanter. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête une image qu'il avait rêvée et qui pourtant lui semblait si réelle, de Martin et lui arrivant à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Dans cette fantaisie qui l'avait habité chaque nuit lors de son voyage, Martin avait l'air fatigué, sans doute car Yann venait juste de le réveiller en lui caressant doucement le visage qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, et Yann s'empressait donc de le mener à leur hôtel où il demandait, dans un japonais parfait et sous l’œil admiratif du jeune polyglotte, la clé de leur chambre afin qu'ils puissent tout deux se reposer avant d'aller faire visiter à son cadet ce pays pour lequel il portait une affection particulière.  
  
Le poivre et sel, partagé entre excitation à l'idée de revoir son équipe et de pouvoir préparer la nouvelle saison et anxiété à l'idée de revoir Martin, venait tout juste de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur où il avait l'intention de commencer à préparer la réunion qu'il devait tenir deux jours plus tard avec Laurent Bon lorsqu'il entendit deux coups résonner contre sa porte d'entrée. Il se mit à espérer que c'était son reporter et se le reprocha aussitôt « Arrête tes bêtises » pensa-t-il, « tu en deviens pathétique ! Que veut-tu qu'il vienne faire ici? S'il ne t'a pas contacté une seule fois au cours de ces 7 dernières semaines, ce n'est pas pour venir te voir, chez toi, sans aucune raison. » et c'est agacé contre lui-même qu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Il se retrouva face à un homme âgé. Celui-ci se présenta immédiatement « Bonjour Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous importuner ainsi, je viens d'emménager dans cet immeuble et je souhaitais faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux voisins. Je m'appelle Pierre. » « Euh... enchanté. » répondit Yann, peu à l'aise. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer en public en dehors de la présence des caméras de son émission et détestait plus que tout que le reste du monde connaisse des détails sur sa vie privé. Il avait toujours été pudique, mais ce vieil homme ne semblait pas du genre à rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes sur internet. « Je m'appelle Yann Barthès », reprit-il, « et... bienvenue, j'imagine.. ». « Merci. A bientôt je l'espère, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » et c'est ainsi que Yann se retrouva de nouveau seul quelques secondes plus tard, surpris d'une telle rencontre et qu'il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.  
Cependant, il n'avait plus l'esprit à travailler. Cette simple interruption avait réussit à percer la mince barrière qu'il venait de créer dans son esprit autour de Martin, et ses pensées se mirent aussitôt à tourner de nouveau autour du jeune homme.  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  


_And all I can taste is this moment_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  


_And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  


_And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

 

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

 

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


_I just want you to know who I am_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

  
Il aurait tout donné pour avoir la chance de le toucher. Il se haïssait de n'avoir rien dit toutes ses années durant. Il se remémorait une journée en particulier, le tournage de l'émission de l'envoyé spécial du Petit Journal. Il se disait que cela avait été un tournant dans leur relation. Il avait eu du mal à cacher la fierté qu'il éprouvait à voir son jeune protégé aux commandes d'une émission et s'était efforcé de réprimer l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais ses yeux le montraient. Il ne voulait pas que le monde le voit tel qu'il était vraiment car il ne pensait pas qu'il comprendrait, mais ce jour-là il avait eu envie de se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, de se dévoiler à Martin. Et c'est pourquoi il l'avait invité chez lui à boire un verre après ce tournage. Il s'était rendu vulnérable, mais pour une raison qu'il avait eu du mal à expliquer, et qui lui paraissait évidente maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il avait voulu que le jeune reporter sache qui il était vraiment, lui, le fils de cheminot né à Chambéry et non pas Monsieur Barthès, le journaliste, animateur et patron de Bangumi.  
  
Alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une énième fois en se rappelant cette journée et depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de la mannequin, Yann se leva précipitamment pour aller fumer une cigarette. Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer. En réalité, ses sentiments l'étouffaient et il devait faire quelque chose.  
Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Martin pour lui, que le jeune homme qui était la chose qui, à ses yeux, se rapprochait la plus du paradis et du bonheur, était inaccessible. Alors Yann décida qu'il devait se forcer à l'oublier, qu'il devait enfin tourner la page.  
Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y parviendrait pas en voyant le reporter au regard noisette tous les jours. Pas si celui-ci venait, comme à son habitude, squatter son bureau des heures durant et encore moins s'il continuait à l'avoir près de lui, assez près pour qu'il l'effleure à la moindre occasion.  
En allumant une seconde cigarette, Yann appréhendait déjà ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire. Il allait prendre ses distances. Littéralement. Car il se savait incapable de le faire allégoriquement. Il alla récupérer son téléphone et commença à écrire un message à Laurent.  
  
_« Je prépare la rentrée, je pense qu'on devrait renvoyer Martin à l'étranger pour de longues périodes comme on l'a fait cette année. Pas les États-Unis, c'était devenue un peu chiant pour les auditeurs, mais en Syrie, en Irak et au Yémen. Il pourrait passer l'année dans ces 3 pays afin de refaire une autre émission spéciale et vraiment comprendre les conflits existant dans ces pays. Qu'en penses-tu ? »._  
Alors qu'il cliqua sur « envoyer », il ressentit une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur venait de se fissurer, mais ce sentiment ne fit qu'amplifier quand il reçut, presque immédiatement, la réponse de Laurent.  
« Ça _fait des années que j'essaye de te convaincre de l'envoyer pour des périodes plus longues et tu refusais toujours pour une raison ou une autre... Tu es sur que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_  
« Oui. On en parle après-demain. » répondit-il avant d'aller se réfugier sur le balcon où il s'agenouilla contre le mur, le souffle court, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. C'est là qu'il finit par s'assoupir, le visage rougi par les pleurs qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retenir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que je ne suis plus que simple lectrice, je comprend ce que représentent de simples "kudos" ou commentaires, donc merci du fond du coeur !  
> Les commentaires sont donc toujours les bienvenus :)  
> A mercredi prochain! (bah ouais les gars, mardi y'a le dernier chapitre de "Battement" donc on sera trop noyé par les feels pour que je publie.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoila :) Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre!  
> Bon, Pierre n'ait pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais il ne reviendra que plus en force dans le suivant pour faire bouger les choses!  
> Bonne lecture!

Comme s'il était connecté aux pensées de Yann, Martin se sentit soudain anxieux à l'idée de revoir son patron le surlendemain. Alors qu'il profitait tranquillement d'une de ses dernières journées de repos avant qu'une nouvelle saison fort éprouvante ne débute en buvant un verre à la terrasse d'un café parisien en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il se perdit dans ses pensées et se mit à appréhender leurs retrouvailles. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils n'avaient pas communiqué de tout l'été, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à Hugo qui lui avait demandé s'il comptait, une fois encore, rapporter un bracelet brésilien à Yann ou s'il s'était engueulé avec ce dernier. Martin avait peur, peur qu'un fossé ne se soit creusé entre eux, peur d'avoir perdu leur complicité,et plus encore, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas encore, peur que Yann ne le remplace par un autre membre de l'équipe...  
  
Martin s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose: de la colère, de la rancoeur voir même de la haine... mais pas à ça, pas au regard froid de Yann. Il aurait préféré que son ainé lui crite dessus, qu'il lui reproche l'absence de communication, tout en réalité. Tout sauf l'indifférence. Depuis que la réunion avait commencé le matin même, Yann s'était comporté de façon normale, comme il le faisait avec tout ses employés, et c'est justement ça qui blessait tant Martin. Il avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec son patron, alors le voir si peu intéressé par lui était douloureux. Malgré ses tentatives pour accrocher son regard, Yann restait toujours aussi distant. Laurent et lui lui annoncèrent leur décision de l'envoyer à nouveau à l'étranger pour de longues périodes. Martin fut ravie de cette perspective, il en avait marre des États-Unis et voulait être sur le terrain, là où il se passe réellement quelque chose, mais une petite voix à l'intérieure de sa tête ne put s'empêcher de lui signaler que, pour la première fois, Yann ne s'opposait pas à ces longues absences et n'avait même pas planifié de rapides retours en France afin qu'il puisse se "ressourcer" comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait été envoyé aux États-Unis.  
Une fois la réunion terminée et la date de son départ fixée pour la semaine suivant après que son patron aux cheveux poivre et sel ait insisté pour qu'il se fasse "dans les plus brefs délais", et tout cela toujours en évitant de le regarder en face, Martin quitta le bureau de Laurent. Il attendit dans l'open-space que Yann sorte pour l'inviter à boire un café mais ce dernier refusa en prétextant avoir trop de boulot en retard pour la rentrée et de dossier à traiter pour l'administration de Bangumi.  
Le jeune reporter fut pris au dépourvu lorsque Yann se tourna enfin vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, alors qu'il allait s'installer dans le canapé du bureau de l'animateur "Que fais-tu ici Martin? N'as-tu pas des personnes avec qui tu souhaites passer du temps avant ton départ?". Sa voix était neutre, sans aucune agressivité, mais sans aucune tendresse non plus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Yann s'adressait à lui comme un patron devait le faire avec ses employés, et non comme il en avait l'habitude.  
"Mais si, justement, c'est pour ça que je squatte ton bureau" s'entendit-il répondre. "T'en fais pas, je ferai pas de bruit et je mangerai pas toute ta réserve de chocolat cette fois-ci, promis!" ajouta-t-il, espérant décrocher un sourire au plus vieux. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, et c'est un Yann toujours aussi professionnel et indifférent qui lui répondit "Non Martin, va voir ta copine. J'ai des appels à passer et il n'y aucunes raisons pour que tu entendes ce qu'il va se dire, ça concerne les dirigeants de Bangumi. Seulement les dirigeants."  
Pris au dépourvu, Martin se sentit blessé d'un tel rejet. Jamais Yann n'avait refusé sa présence, pas même lorsqu'il gérait le changement de chaîne de Canal+ vers TF1 et qu'il discutait de choses "confidentielles" comme il lui avait confié après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien répéter à leur autres collègues. Il fixa son patron, la douleur du rejet bien visible dans ses yeux noisettes et lui répondit, d'un ton amer "T'as raison Yann, je vais aller passer du temps avec la personne qui partage ma vie...et avec mes amis." Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta le bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Martin ne vit pas l'éclat de douleur qui brilla dans les yeux de Yann après son départ. Il ne vit pas la tristesse qui s'empara de lui et le força à aller s'asseoir à son bureau, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court. Yann pensait avoir eu mal lorsqu'il avait prit sa décision, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était rien face à la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il avait appliqué son choix.  
Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après le départ de Martin que Yann trouva la force de se lever et de rentrer chez lui, toujours accablé par la dureté des mots de son reporter. Il revoyait la colère dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait dit « avec mes amis », et savait que sa relation avec le jeune homme avait prit un nouveau tournant.  
Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas besoin d'affronter le regard du jeune homme de la semaine, Laurent ayant accordé à ce dernier sa semaine de congé afin qu'il profite au maximum de sa dernière semaine en France.Malgré les journées que Martin décida de passer à Bangumi auprès de ses collègues et amis, il ne le croisa pas une seule fois et Yann ne le revit donc pas avant son départ pour la Syrie  
  
En réalité, il n'aurait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui si ce n'est pour Hugo qui lui envoya un message le samedi soir _« Salut Yann, désolé de te déranger, je voulais juste te faire savoir que Martin et Clément sont bien arrivés, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et il m'a dit de te prévenir car il n'avait plus assez de batterie pour le faire lui-même. A lundi ! »._ Yann soupira en voyant ce message. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à cette histoire de batterie, surtout qu'il connaissait assez bien Martin pour savoir que celui-ci ne partait jamais en reportage sans emporter une batterie externe.Cela avait beau avoir été sa décision, et bien qu'il ait essayé de tenir le jeune homme loin de lui, il détestait le fait que Martin ne l'ait pas appelé. Alors oui, il avait demandé à Hugo de le prévenir, mais seulement car il se devait de tenir son patron informé de son arrivée.  
  
Lorsque l'heure des répétitions arriva le lundi, Yann ne s'était jamais senti aussi anxieux de toute sa vie à l'idée de faire un duplex avec son reporter. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se comporter normalement mais se rendit vite compte avoir échoué quand Martha se mit à lui parler dans l'oreillette _« Yann, il va falloir que tu te calmes car Laurent est en train de s'énerver en régie. Que se passe-t-il ? Martin va bien tu sais... »_ Yann lança un regard mauvais en direction des caméras, sachant très bien que son amie surveillait ses moindres expressions. _« Rien, rien Martha, ça va très bien ! Et dit à Laurent que tout va bien, ce ne sont que les répétitions de toute façon! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » « Car la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ainsi, Martin s'était fait arrêter au Maroc et on avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis 48h... Si tout va bien concentre toi sur l'émission et on en parlera plus tard. »_  
Le visage souriant du journaliste apparut enfin sur l'écran géant, et après avoir salué cordialement Yann, il entama une discussion avec Hugo et Étienne, au grand dam du présentateur qui détestait cette tension qu'il avait lui-même instaurée. C'est dans cette ambiance que se déroula tout le duplex de l'émission, et il en fut de même durant celles qui suivirent : ce qui avait été au début une tension et des sourires forcés se métamorphosa progressivement en professionnalisme cordial. Les deux hommes ne semblaient plus en conflits, mais leur taquineries avaient totalement disparues, laissant place à des conversations sans saveurs et ne s'éloignant plus du tout du sujet des reportages, à la plus grande joie de Laurent qui en avait « marre de leur gamineries et de leur flirt incessant : c'est une émission de télévision bon sang, pas une cours de récréation! ».  
  
Quand à Yann, il ne savait plus que penser. Il était convaincu que mettre de la distance entre lui et le reporter était la solution, mais maintenant que la distance était présente, il ressentait un manque permanent. Le changement n'était évidemment pas passé inaperçu auprès des autres employés mais aucun d'eux ne dirent quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur patron.  
Aucun d'eux, sauf Martha. La jeune femme avait toujours été très proche de Yann,et se dernier ne fut donc pas du tout surpris lorsqu'elle vint le voir un soir dans sa loge après l'émission.  
_« C'est bon Yann, ils sont tous partis, il n'y a plus personnes, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant... » « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour cacher la détresse présente dans son regard. _« Je te connais trop bien pour que ça marche avec moi »_ , lui répondit son amie en l'attirant vers lui et le prenant dans ses bras, _« Que se passe-t-il réellement avec Martin ? Et ne me dit pas que tout va bien ou que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je vois la souffrance sur ton visage, et je ne suis pas la seule... mais je suis la seule à ne pas avoir peur de me faire virer"_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur _"Avant les vacances déjà, tu avais l'air malheureux, mais depuis que tu as envoyé Martin en Syrie, il y a deux mois, c'est comme si une partie de toi était partie aussi... Tu ne souris plus aussi naturellement, pas des vrais sourires en tout cas. Et je ne te parle même pas de vos duplex. Vous qui étiez si complices que ça en devenait fatiguant, on dirait deux inconnus. »_ Yann ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. _« C'est de ma faute »_ peina-t-il à articuler. _« Je ne voulais plus souffrir de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances. Je pensais que cela me rendrait plus heureux, que je parviendrais à tourner la page, mais c'est encore pire. J'ai demandé à Laurent à ce qu'on l’envoie à l'étranger toute l'année pour ne pas avoir à supporter de le voir avec sa jeune mannequin à la sortie du plateau... Mais maintenant je ne peux que penser a quel point il avait raison. »_ _« Il avait raison ? » r_ épéta Martha, pas certaine de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence.  
Pour toute réponse, Yann se leva et alla chercher son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé au côté de son amie et démarra la vidéo qu'il avait enregistré. Dessus, on y voyait Martin assis sur ce même canapé, sa guitare posé sur ses genoux, qui disait, de sa voix provocatrice _« Tu t'es foutu de moi toute la soirée Yannick ? Tu vas devoir continuer à m'écouter pour la peine »_ , et qui se mit à chanter de sa voix rauque et tendre.  
  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away  


_Wonder this time where she's gone_  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  


_And I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know,   
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone  


_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away

  
Une fois la vidéo achevée, Yann regarda de nouveau son amie et lui dit, _« Depuis qu'il est parti, que je l'ai fait partir, j'ai l'impression que tout est noir autour de moi, que ça n'ira plus jamais bien. Je vais te sembler ridicule et fleur bleue, mais c'était lui, mon rayon de soleil »._  
La jeune femme ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle savait que son ami allait mal, mais le voir si malheureux et brisé qu'il en venait à se livrer ainsi, lui qui avait toujours été très pudique, lui faisait énormément de peine.  
A ce moment, le téléphone de Yann s'illumina, et le visage de Martin apparu sur l'écran. Yann fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Martha ne lui dise _« Répond Yann, ça doit être important ! »._  
Il se racla la gorge, se leva et décrocha enfin _« Oui Martin, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » « J'en peux plus Yann, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je démissionne. Je veux bien rester jusque fin décembre le temps que vous me trouviez un remplaçant mais c'est tout, après c'est fini. »_  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!  
> On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre! Je l'avais annoncé pour mercredi, il est 00h02 donc jeudi, ne me tuez pas, je suis un oiseau de nuit ;)  
> Bonne lecture!

_« J'en peux plus Yann, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je démissionne. Je veux bien rester jusque fin décembre le temps que vous me trouviez un remplaçant mais c'est tout, après c'est fini. »_  Martin ne laissa pas à son patron le temps de répondre. Il ne fit qu’entendre le bruit d’une respiration qui se coupe, probablement à cause de la surprise que sa déclaration avait provoqué chez son ainé, avant de raccrocher. Il s’assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il était à bout, réellement. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était devenu envoyé spécial, il n’arrivait plus à supporter tout ce qu’il voyait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si cela était du à la froideur des échanges qu’il avait avec son patron, l’homme sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter pour lui changer les idées quand il commençait à se laisser envahir par la noirceur et la souffrance présente dans les lieux où il était envoyé, où si il devait cela au fait de n’être pas rentré chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, une seule fois depuis plus de deux mois.  
Il enchaînait les voyages, les tournages et les rencontres mais il était fatigué. Fatigue qui n’était qu’exacerbée par les tensions qui existaient désormais dans son couple.  
Il ne put retenir les pleurs qui lui échappèrent. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que cela aller se terminer ainsi. Après 4 ans à travailler aux côtés de Yann, il décidait de tout abandonner. Durant les heures qui suivirent, il attendit en vain un appel de son patron. Il avait raccroché en espérant que ce dernier le rappellerait immédiatement, le supplierait de rester, mais en voyant son écran de téléphone rester impassiblement noir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il était idiot d’avoir si mal au cœur alors qu’il semblait évident que son mentor avait depuis longtemps tourné la page sur leur relation. _«Il ne me rappelle pas car il n’a pas envie que je reste »_ fut la dernière pensée de Martin avant que le sommeil ne prenne le dessus sur la rancœur qui l’habitait.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, alors que le jeune homme essayait désespérément de trouver le sommeil après que Yann ait enfin annoncé son départ à venir de l’émission, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Après avoir regardé le nom de l’appelant, et espéré un bref instant que ce soit un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et au regard azur, le jeune homme soupira avant de décrocher.  _« Oui, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas trop d’humeur là. » « De toute façon tu n’es jamais d’humeur. Tu comptais me l’annoncer quand ta démission ? C’est le genre de truc dont tu aurais pu me parler. Ça me concerne aussi non ? Je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’être en couple si je ne te vois jamais... Surtout que toi aussi tu as l’air épuisé. » « Oui effectivement, je suis épuisé. Tu m’épuises ! Je suis désolé mais... » « Non »_  le coupa la jeune femme,  _« si tu t’apprêtes à me dire que ce n’est pas moi, que c’est toi, tu peux garder tes excuses débiles. » « Je n’allais absolument pas dire ça, puisque si, justement, c’est toi le problème ! Les rares fois où tu t’intéresses à mon travail et à l’émission, c’est soit pour me reprocher de ne pas être en France assez souvent, mais figures-toi que le travail d’envoyé spécial est assez dur à faire si je ne suis envoyé nulle part, soit pour me reprocher ma relation avec Yann. Quoi que... tu peux être assez contente de ce côté-là, car comme tu as pu le voir, je n’ai plus aucune relation avec lui. Il m’ignore, se comporte avec moi comme si on était deux total inconnus, qui viennent tout juste de commencer à bosser ensemble et qui ne savent pas quoi se dire. » ._  
Martin soupira un grand coup et reprit  _« On n’a rien en commun toi et moi. Tu ne fais que t’intéresser à la mode et à ta petite personne. Je ne peux pas mener ce genre de vie moi... Je veux être au contact des gens, des vrais, pas de ceux qui se soucient plus de leur apparence que de la misère qui les entoure !»_  Un long silence suivit l’éclat de colère du journaliste. Lui qui était toujours si calme et souriant, n’avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps.  
  _«_   _Je crois qu’on s’est tout dit alors.... »_  répondit la jeune mannequin.  _« Ça y est ? Tu as finis de prétendre que je suis la responsable de tous tes soucis alors que tu n’es même pas capable d’accepter tes véritables sentiments pour ton patron ? Essayes de te mettre à ma place un peu. Je suis sensée trouver tout à fait normal d’apprendre ta démission en même temps que le reste de la France ? Bref, de toute façon tu as été très clair. Tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Au revoir Martin. »_    
  
Lorsque le « bip » répétitif signifiant que la communication avait été coupée retentit, le reporter sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il jeta son téléphone à travers sa chambre et décida d’aller prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.  _« Qu’est ce qu’elle raconte ’’mes véritables sentiments pour mon patron’’» ? Je n’ai rien à accepter, tout est très clair. Je reste encore 3 semaines et j’arrête. »_  se dit-il à lui-même, comme s’il essayait de s’en convaincre.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Une semaine plus tôt..._  
  
A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Pierre commençait à désespérer. Savoir qui étaient les deux candidats potentiels ne l’aidait pas du tout. Il avait cru pouvoir trouver le véritable écrivain à l’aide d’autres indices laissés dans les lettres précédentes mais rien n’y faisait. Et, à sa plus grande peine, l’auteur n’en était plus un. Le vieil homme s’en voulait à lui-même d’avoir peut-être laissé passer une lettre pendant qu’il essayait d’accepter quelque chose qui lui apparaissait désormais comme une  évidence. La dernière lettre qu’il avait trouvé, celle qui l’avait tant bouleversé, sonnait désormais comme un adieux, et Pierre craignait que l’homme ait renoncé à faire part de son amour, ou pire encore, à cet amour lui-même.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'il lisait son journal, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil de cuir noir en compagnie de sa petite-fille Céline, cette dernière regarda sa montre, affolée et lui dit _« Papy, ça te dérange si j'allume la télévision ? Je ne veux pas rater le début de mon émission ! »._ Cette dernière s'était déjà levée et cherchait activement la télécommande. _« Non, pas de soucis ma grande. Mais dis-moi, quelle est cette émission qui te passionne tant que tu ne veux pas en rater la moindre seconde ? »_ demanda-t-il, amusé par l'état de sa petite-fille. « _Ça s'appelle Quotidien, c'est un mélange d'informations et de divertissement. Viens t'asseoir et regarder avec moi, je suis sûre que ça peut te plaire!Et en plus, ça te changera des chiffres et des lettres... »_ dit-elle en riant. A contrecœur, le vieil homme abandonna son journal et alla s'installer sur le canapé aux côtés de sa petite-fille qui se hâta d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à boire. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Pierre pour reconnaître l'homme qui présentait. _« Oh tiens, c'est mon voisin_ » dit-il, l'air de rien. _« Quoi ?! Yann ?! »_ lui demanda aussitôt Céline _« Tu te moques de moi ? »._  
« Non, non, je t'assure, il habite au 5ème, je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour. » « Whaou, mais dis-moi papy, tu connais une véritable star ! Cet homme est un véritable génie ! Parti de rien, il a crée sa propre émission et sa propre boite de production, tu te rends compte ! ». Pierre n'écoutait plus réellement ce que la jeune femme lui disait, trop occupé à essayer de concilier l'image de cet homme si sûr de lui, habillé d'un costard et qui semblait véritablement à l'aise dans ce qu'il faisait, avec celle qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt d'un homme réservé au look d'éternel d'adolescent et qui semblait extrêmement timide et maladroit en public. Mais c'était bel et bien le même homme, bien qu'il y avait désormais dans son regard azur une tristesse que Pierre n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

… _.Et on retrouve maintenant Martin Weill en duplex depuis la Syrie pour nous parler de la situation actuelle..._  
Cette phrase sortit Pierre de ses pensées. Abasourdit, il en lâcha son verre d'eau qui se fracassa au sol. _« Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ lui demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qui semblait très inquiète, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à ramasser les éclats de verre. _« Non ce n'est rien, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur. Le verre m'a glissé des mains... Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge, on n'est plus aussi agile »_ finit-il avec un clin d’œil afin de rassurer la demoiselle qui semblait toujours aussi inquiète.  
Le vieil homme se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran. Il n'avait pas rêvé, un jeune homme tenait désormais un micro rouge et un bandeau en bas de l'écran indiquait bel et bien « Martin Weill ». _« Céline ? Qui est ce jeune journaliste ? » « Lui c'est Martin, ne me dis pas que tu le connais aussi ! Il est l'envoyé spécial de l'émission , il voyage partout à travers le monde. »_.  
Une fois le duplex terminé et que Pierre eut recouvert ses esprits, il questionna une fois de plus la jeune femme _« Il est nouveau Martin ? Monsieur Barthès a l'air de bien s'entendre avec tous ses journalistes mais lui et ce jeune homme semblaient moins proches... » « Non, ils travaillent ensembles depuis plus de 4 ans. Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? L'an dernier, Yann et Martin passaient leur temps à se taquiner et à essayer de faire rire l'autre mais depuis le début de l'année, plus rien. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Yann est tellement secret qu'on ne sait rien de lui ou de sa vie privée de toute façon. »_ répondit-elle _._  
  
Une fois sa petite-fille partie, Pierre eut le loisir de réfléchir à toute cette situation. Il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à sa question. Il connaissait l'auteur des lettres et le destinataire.  
Le lendemain, et tous les soirs suivant, Pierre se mit à regarder l'émission de son voisin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Céline qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour en connaître les horaires _« Alors comme ça grand-père, toi aussi tu es devenu un vrai fan de Yann ? A moins que ce ne soit les beaux yeux de Martin qui te poussent à regarder, il a eu l'air de te troubler quand on a regardé ensemble. »._  
En vérité, le vieil homme souhaitait pouvoir mieux observer les interactions entre les deux hommes, il voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le plus vieux cesse d'écrire.  
  
Le lundi suivant, alors que l'émission se terminait et que Pierre allait éteindre la télévision, Yann reprit la parole. _Nous sommes tristes de vous annoncer le départ de notre envoyé spécial Martin Weill qui, après 4 ans de bons et loyaux services chez Bangumi, a décider de nous quitter dès la fin de l'année._  
Pierre n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Lui qui pensait avoir tout le temps du monde pour essayer de fomenter un plan disposait désormais d'à peine3 semaines pour convaincre un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré des sentiments de son patron, avec qui il semblait en froid qui plus est. Et ce jeune homme se trouvait en Syrie.Il ne savait même pas si Martin aimait les hommes, mais Pierre était décidé. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté la France ferait tout pour le faire réfléchir à sa décision et à la véritable nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son patron.  
  
Le compte à rebours venait de commencer.  
  
A suivre...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas de chanson dans ce chapitre car celle que j'avais prévue se retrouve finalement dans le prochain pour une question de découpage.  
> Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis satisfaite ou extrêmement déçue de ce chapitre donc bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
> A mercredi prochain!!  
> Alyena  
> PS: merci encore à tous ceux qui ont commenté, cela me va droit au coeur même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre...  
> Mention spéciale à GabrielleR dont je suis fan,Turttlem et DreamEndless pour vos adorables commentaires et votre soutien sans faille!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)  
> Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents mais présentant pas mal de description. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas. Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de cohérence quand je lis donc prendre le temps d'expliquer me paraissait logique...  
> Il y a, pour la 1ère fois, les 3 personnages dans ce chapitre, car la psychologie des personnages est pour moi LA chose la plus importante, et j'essaye donc de transmettre leur désarroi, souffrance, incompréhension etc... J'espère que je m'y prend bien et que vous ne trouverez pas cela trop redondant!  
> Bonne lecture!  
> Song: You could be happy - Snow Patrol (je l'imagine vraiment bien pour Yann :'( )

Pierre décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps, et se rendit à l'aéroport dès le lendemain matin avec une valise faite à la va-vite et ne contenant que le strict nécessaire, ainsi qu'un certain album à la couverture de cuir noir. Arrivé à destination, il se hâta au guichet pour demander un billet pour la Syrie le plus rapidement possible. Par « chance », les conflits régnant dans le pays dissuadaient les touristes et le vieil homme put ainsi obtenir une place dans un avion qui décollait le soir-même.  
Il envoya alors un rapide message à sa petite-fille afin de la prévenir et alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'embarquement « Je suis partie voyager, j'en avais besoin. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout va bien, je t'enverrai des cartes postales. A bientôt ! ».  
  
Pour lui, qui n'avait jamais prit l'avion, ce fut une expérience hors du commun. Une fois encore, il se sentait revivre grâce à un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, ce qui le décida encore plus à aller jusqu'au bout de son voyage.  
Une fois atterri à Damas, Pierre tenta tant bien que mal de trouver un bus qui l'amènerait à Alep, ville où se trouvait le reporter. Cependant, et comme il aurait dû s'en douter, les affrontements qui avaient encore lieux dans cette région empêchaient le tourisme et le vieil homme dû donc se résigner à trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, dans l'espoir de trouver un chauffeur le lendemain. A son plus grand bonheur, un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi par hasard parlait français et il put donc lui expliquer son besoin urgent de se rendre à Alep. Malgré la réticence initiale de son interlocuteur à aider un homme de son âge à se rendre dans un lieu en conflit, il parvint à le convaincre de l'aider et Pierre se retrouva dès la première heure le lendemain dans une voiture peu confortable qui se dirigeait vers la Turquie et dont le chauffeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ne parlant pas un mot de français, accepta de le déposer en chemin.  
  
Ainsi, après 5h et 361km de voyage, Pierre se retrouva avec sa valise aux portes d'une ville en ruine.  
Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place, et le vieillard se retrouvait donc bien embêté. Il ne parlait ni arabe ni anglais et était désormais seul dans une ville encore en conflit, sans lieu où résider ni titre de transport valide. Lui qui avait toujours vécu une vie simple et sans histoire se retrouvait plongé dans un paysage de désolation et en situation de hors-la-loi.  
  
Après avoir déambulé dans les rues désertes si ce n'était le passage occasionnel de quelques familles qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez elles après s'être réapprovisionnées, Pierre finit par arriver devant une vieille maison dont la porte était ouverte. Sans se laisser le temps de faire demi-tour, le vieil homme décida d'y entrer et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui le regarda d'un air interloqué avant de lui adresser la parole. « من انت؟ ماذا تفعلين هنا؟ » (« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là? ») Pierre ne comprit pas le moindre mot et sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et montra une photo de la Tour Eiffel avant de se montrer lui-même du doigt ainsi que sa valise. Il pointa ensuite son doigt vers son torse et dit « Pierre ».  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas pendant un certain temps avant de finalement hocher lentement la tête. Prenant cela comme un signe d'approbation, Pierre mima alors le fait de dormir, puis sortit de l'argent de son porte-monnaie. Il ne possédait pas de livres syriennes mais son interlocutrice sembla satisfaite du billet de 50€ qu'il lui tendit. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans une pièce étroite située à l'arrière de la maison. Là se trouvait seulement un lit et une chaise en bois usée par le temps. Sa guide lui montra ensuite ce qui faisait office de salle-de-bain avant de l'amener de nouveau dans la salle où il était entré en arrivant. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et alla lui chercher une assiette qui contenait une soupe qui parut étrange à Pierre, et un quignon de pain. Lorsqu'il la remercia pour ce repas qui lui semblait être un véritable festin car il n'avait pas pris la peine de manger depuis son départ de France, cette dernière lui sourit avant de se montrer à son tour du doigt et de lui dire « Maya ».  
Une fois son repas terminé, Pierre se retira dans sa chambre où il pu enfin s'endormir sur une dernière pensée « Ce n'est plus de mon âge tout ça ! ».  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien plus tard, Pierre ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il réalisa où il était et ce qu'il venait de faire, il eu du mal à y croire lui-même. Se levant et retournant dans la pièce qui servait de salon et de salle à manger, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.  
Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il avait quitté Paris. Il ne lui en restait plus que 16 pour convaincre Martin de ne pas quitter l'émission. Après avoir pu grignoter le bout de pain que lui servit son hôte et s'être préparé, il sortit de la maison et recommença à arpenter les rues. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver le reporter. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place, trop pressé de partir comme il l'avait été.  
Heureusement, dans sa hâte, Pierre avait tout de même prit le temps d'imprimer une photo du journaliste. Le vieil homme continua donc de déambuler parmi les ruines, et dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il se hâtait de montrer la photo dans l'espoir que cette personne reconnaisse le journaliste. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la fatigue, la faim et le chaleur se faisaient ressentir chez le vieil homme, celui-ci se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être un bar, où en tout cas qui l'avait été. Il y entra et montra la photo à toutes les personnes s'y trouvant, en vain.  
Alors qu'il était au bord du désespoir, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus qui passa à côté de la table où il s'était installé s'exclama, en montrant l'image du doigt, « Martin ! ». Pierre se redressa aussitôt. Il aurait voulu demander à l'enfant s'il connaissait l'homme sur la photo, s'il pouvait le mener à lui, mais la barrière de la langue l'en empêchait. Tandis qu'il cherchait comment faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire au garçon, un homme s'adressa soudainement à l'enfant «واضاف "اعتقد انه يبحث، وقال انه تبين هذه الصورة للجميع. يمكنك أن تساعد؟» (« Je crois qu'il le cherche, il a montré cette photo à tout le monde. Tu peux l'aider? »).  
Avant même que le vieil homme ne puisse réagir, le jeune garçon avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et le tirait déjà vers la sortie. Pierre décida de se laisser mener, n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre de mieux à faire.  
Après ce qui lui parut une éternité sous la chaleur plombante du soleil et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il aperçut au loin deux hommes, dont l'un tenait une caméra.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alors que Clément et lui enregistraient un reportage pour l'émission du lendemain, Martin vit au loin arriver deux personnes dans sa direction. « Coupe Clément, des gens arrivent.». A peine eut-il le temps de dire cela, qu'il reconnu le jeune garçon qui avançait dans sa direction, tirant un homme d'un certain âge à sa suite. « Sayid ! What are you still doing out there ? I told you to go home, it's dangerous outside. » (« Sayid ! Que fais-tu encore dehors ? Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi, c'est dangereux. ») cria-t-il. « I'm sorry Martin, I just arrived home when I met this old man. He was showing everyone a picture of you. It looks like he was looking for you. » (« Je suis désolé Martin, je venais juste d'arriver chez moi quand j'ai rencontré ce vieil homme. Il montrait une photo de toi à tout le monde. J'ai l'impression qu'il te cherchait. ») répondit l'enfant, l'air penaud. Puis Martin se tourna vers Pierre « What can I do for you ? Why are you looking for me ? » (« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous? »). Ce dernier ne comprit pas un seul mot de la question mais décida de s'expliquer tout de même. « Bonjour Monsieur Weill, je ne parle pas anglais, j'en suis désolé. Je m'appelle Pierre. » Martin dut avoir l'air surprit d'avoir affaire à un francophone car le vieil homme reprit aussitôt « Je viens de Paris, mais il fallait que je vous vois et que je vous empêche de faire une énorme erreur. Mais avant que nous parlions de cela, pourriez-vous remercier ce jeune garçon de ma part ?». «Il s'appelle Sayid » informa-t-il Pierre avant de se tourner vers l'enfant « He wants me to thank you for taking you to me. » (« Il veut que je te remercie de l'avoir mené à moi ») « Tell him it was nothing ! » (« Dis lui que ce n'était rien ! »). Martin traduisit pour Pierre qui se tourna vers le jeune garçon et sortit son porte-clé de sa poche. Il le détacha et tendit la petite Tour Eiffel à l'enfant qui se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. « C'est pour toi. » L'enfant dû le comprendre car il prit l'objet avant de lui sourire une fois encore puis il se hâta de passer ses bras autour de Martin avant de s'enfuir en courant tout en criant « I wish you will come to see Mum and I soon Martin, I still haven't shown you my new soccer ball ! » (« Martin,j'espère que tu viendras vite nous voir, maman et moi.Je ne t'ai toujours pas montré mon nouveau ballon de foot ! ») Martin eut un sourire attendrit en direction de l'enfant et cria « As soon as I can. I promise. » (« Je passerai dès que je peux, promis. ») avant de reporter son attention vers le vieillard qui lui faisait face.  
  
« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous me voulez... » dit-il, d'une voix trahissant sa fatigue malgré ses efforts pour rester courtois. « Je suis venu de Paris pour vous parler » répondit Pierre « de vous, et de monsieur Barthès. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tomber ». La réponse de Martin fusa aussitôt « Il n'y a pas de Yann et moi. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni pour qui vous vous prenez mais je ne vous connais pas, et cela ne vous regarde pas. Et je tiens à préciser que c'est lui qui m'a laissé tomber...Il va bien, il ne tient absolument pas à moi, ni à ce que je reste». « Non, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais il semblerait bien que vous avez tout de même besoin de parler, sinon vous m'auriez déjà dit de partir. Et pour ce qui est du fait qu'il ne tient pas à vous, je pense que vous vous méprenez. Il est évident que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis un certain temps, sinon vous ne diriez pas cela. Mais je suis surtout là pour essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer. Ou en tout cas pour vous aider à le comprendre. Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais vous semblez être un jeune homme intelligent, alors réfléchissez. Quand votre relation s'est-elle dégradée ? Lorsque vous aurez réfléchit à tout cela, et que vous aurez envie de savoir, venez me trouver. ».  
  
Pierre ne voulait pas révéler l'existence des lettres à Martin, c'était trop tôt. Le jeune homme devait d'abord comprendre certaines choses par lui-même s'il y avait le moindre espoir qu'il cesse de nier l'existence de ses sentiments. Avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, son aîné lui avait déjà tourné le dos et était reparti.  
« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Clément. « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... » répondit Martin, abasourdi par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. « Ça te gène si on finit demain matin ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer là. ».  
  
En rentrant dans la chambre qu'il occupait pour toute la durée de son séjour à Alep, Martin se sentait perdu. Cette rencontre l'intriguait au plus au point, et pire encore, les propos du vieil homme n'avait de cesse de résonner dans son esprit.  
  
…. _Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tomber..._ Le reporter se remémorait à présent sa dernière conversation privée avec Yann.  
Elle remontait au début du mois d'octobre, soit près de deux mois auparavant. Il lui avait envoyé un simple message « On peut parler ? » auquel son aîné lui avait répondu « Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre la répétition de demain ? ». Furieux de cette réponse, le jeune homme avait aussitôt appelé son patron qui avait immédiatement répondu. « J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » « Non, non, bien sûr que non Martin » « Alors pourquoi tu es aussi froid ? Et pourquoi, alors que je me suis cassé le cul à vous envoyer déjà plusieurs reportages pour la spéciale, tu ne m'as rien dit dessus ?. J'ai reçu un long mail de Laurent dans lequel il me donne des conseils sur les choses à améliorer. Et de toi, rien, si ce n'est un simple « Yann te félicite aussi » à la fin de son mail.» « C'est pas ça Martin, c'est juste que je suis vraiment fatigué tu sais. C'est toujours comme ça la semaine précédent les vacances. » « Très bien alors ! Puisque tu es trop fatigué mais que je souhaite tout de même te parler, je passerai chez toi la semaine prochaine. » « Euhhh justement Martin. Laurent et moi voulions te demander de rester sur place pendant les vacances... Pour que tu puisses tourner les séquences pour ton émission spéciale et que nous n’ayons pas à t'y renvoyer plus tard. Ça ne te pose pas de problème j'espère.»  
Énervé par la façon qu'avait son patron d'éviter de le voir et encore enragé par le peu de considération qu'il avait eu pour les séquences qu'il avait tourné dans le simple but de le satisfaire, il répondit « Non, aucun soucis. Ma copine sera ravie d'avoir une excuse pour visiter la Syrie ! » avant de raccrocher brutalement. Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que oui, c'était vraiment Yann qui l'avait progressivement abandonné.  
  
_...Il est évident que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis un certain temps, sinon vous ne diriez pas cela …._ Et cela était vrai, cela faisait bien longtemps que Martin n'avait pas regardé un seul replay de l'émission, se contentant des retours oreillettes qu'il avait, refusant de voir de ses propres yeux l'apparente indifférence qu'il entendait dans les propos de Yann. Martin décida alors d'allumer son ordinateur et s'allongea en travers de son lit pour regarder l'émission du jour précédent.  
Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Malgré le fait que le présentateur apparaissait toujours aussi souriant, le reporter pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il y avait dans ses yeux une tristesse absolue, et même ses éclats de rire résonnaient faux pour Martin qui y était tellement habitué. Maintenant qu'il le voyait, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Même sa voix paraissait moins joyeuse. Le reporter récupéra aussitôt son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. « Hugo » dit-il, dès que ce dernier décrocha « qu'est-ce qu'il a Yann ? » « Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu daignes enfin m'appeler ? Tu sais, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais au moins pris la peine d'informer ton meilleur ami de ta démission. » claqua la voix de ce dernier. Martin se sentit coupable, mais à cet instant précis, rien ne lui important plus que de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son patron. « Pas maintenant Hugo, s'il te plaît... » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Entendant la détresse dans la voix de son ami, celui-ci répondit « Ok, mais crois-moi, on en reparlera. Que veux-tu savoir ? » « Yann. Que lui arrive-t-il ? » « Personne ne sait. On a tous essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais rien n'y fait. Quand il ne présente pas, il s'enferme dans son bureau ou sa loge, si bien qu'il nous est impossible de lui parler. » « Et vous n'avez pas pensé à demander à Laurent ? » « Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire. En plus, il a l'air furieux... » « Comment ça ? » « Tu le connais, il lui arrive souvent d'engueuler Yann, mais là, c'était différent.  Hier, ils ont eu une discussion houleuse. » « Ils ? Mais Yann ne s'énerve jamais ! » « Comme quoi, tout arrive. Quelques minutes après que Laurent soit entré dans son bureau, on l'a entendu crier « Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute. » , mais on a pas pu savoir de quoi ils parlaient car Laurent est sorti en trombe pour « inviter » tout l'open-space à aller en pause déjeuner... » « Mais ça fait combien de temps que Yann est comme ça ? » « Je sais pas trop... Depuis le début de la saison il y a quelque chose de différent. Mais depuis lundi dernier, c'est encore pire. On ne sait vraiment pas mais ça nous inquiète tu sais. ».  
Depuis lundi. Martin eu l'impression que tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui. « Il faut que j'y aille. Je te rappelle bientôt, c'est promis. »  
  
A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il se remit à réfléchir à ce que Pierre lui avait dit.  
... _Quand votre relation s'est-elle dégradée ?..._ Martin regarda dans son téléphone la date des derniers véritables échanges qu'il avait eu avec son patron. La dernière blague qu'ils s'étaient envoyée remontait au 11 juin, puis plus rien si ce n'est des messages professionnels. Le reporter ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer aux alentours du 11 juin ?  
Il décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour savoir et se remit à regarder les replays de cette période. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop occupé comme il l'était à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement chez Yann. Il remarqua très vite que dès le 12 juin il y avait eu dans le regard de son aîné une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Alors qu'il commençait sincèrement à désespérer de ne jamais trouver, il en vint à regarder son émission spéciale sur Trump qui avait été diffusée le 26 juin. Il pouvait voir son ex-petite-amie dans le public, en compagnie d'une amie à elle. Elle semblait très peu intéressée par son travail, ce qui peina grandement Martin. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour sortir avec une femme comme elle. Le moment du duplex avec Yann arriva enfin et Martin pu apprécier la complicité évidente qui existait entre lui et son patron. Que cela lui manquait... Le reporter tenta de se concentrer sur l'image de son aîné et vit quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Le regard que Yann posait sur lui pendant qu'il parlait avec Gilles Bouleau était un mélange tout à fait bouleversant de fierté, de tendresse et de souffrance, ainsi que d'un autre sentiment qui surpassait tout les autres, de mélancolie.  
Mélancolie qui reflétait ce qu'il ressentait dorénavant en pensant à son patron. Martin eu l'impression que c'était là le moment précis auquel Yann avait tiré une croix sur leur relation.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour fumer. Il était épuisé et surtout il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'expression peiné du quarantenaire de la tête. A chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, celle-ci se réimprimait dans son cerveau, comme s'il faisait encore face à son écran d'ordinateur. Tout se bousculait dans ses pensées.  
La voix de Hugo répétait _depuis lundi dernier, c'est encore pire_ , il revoyait la date de leur dernier échange amical _11 juin à_ 11h02, le regard de Yann lors de son émission, le 26 juin et par dessus tout, la voix de Pierre _pour ce qui est du fait qu'il ne tient pas à vous, je pense que vous vous méprenez._ « Louise ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin. C'était cela qu'il s'était passé le 12 juin. Il avait eu une réunion avec Yann à propos de l'enregistrement et lui avait demandé si elle pourrait y assister _"Bien sûr Martin. C’est ton émission, tu peux y inviter qui tu veux."_ lui avait-il répondu avant de prétexter une réunion importante avec la direction _._  
  
Martin n'arrivait pas à y croire. Yann ne réagirait jamais de cette façon simplement car il n'appréciait pas sa compagne tout de même ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Il étouffait et avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'évident.  
Soudainement, le jeune reporter se rappela la première pensée qui l'avait traversée en voyant l'émission de la veille _Il fait extrêmement bien semblant ! Il apparaît toujours aussi souriant, mais c'est une façade, je le connais assez pour le savoir.  
_ Comment Pierre pouvait-il le savoir lui ? Seul quelqu'un connaissant personnellement Yann, ou quelqu'un sachant précisément ce qu'il avait pouvait se rendre compte que son sourire était un masque.

 

_Lorsque vous aurez réfléchit à tout cela, et que vous aurez envie de savoir, venez me trouver._ Cette phrase lui avait parue tellement incongrue qu'il ne s'y était pas attardé, mais elle lui semblait désormais être d'une importance capitale.  
Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa sa veste et courut chez Sayid. La mère de ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte « Hi Martin ! My son told me you said you would be coming soon, but I wasn't expecting you at 5 am... Do you want a coffee while I start cooking breakfast ? »(« Bonjour Martin ! Mon fils m'avait prévenu que tu passerai bientôt, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes à 5h du matin... Veux-tu un café pendant que je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner ? »)« 5 am ? » répéta Martin, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé à regarder les replays des émissions et perdu dans ses pensées. « Yes dear. You seem really tired... Take a nap on the couch over there, I'll wake you when it's ready. » (« Oui mon grand. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué... Va faire une sieste sur le canapé, je te réveillerai quand ce sera prêt. ») « I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you so early, but I really need to talk to Sayid. » (« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger si tôt mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Sayid. ») répondit-il, extrêmement gêné d'avoir dérangé son hôtesse si tôt. « Alright then, he is in his bedroom, you can go and fetch him. » (« Il est dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le chercher. ») Martin se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant, qu'il trouva encore endormi. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il le réveilla doucement et lui dit « Sayid, I'm so sorry to wake you up, but can you tell me where you found the old man you were with yesterday ?. It's really, really important !! » (« Sayid, je suis vraiment désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises où tu as trouvé le vieil homme avec qui tu étais hier. C'est vraiment très important !! ») Encore endormi, il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune garçon pour comprendre. « He was at the pub. The one in the old part of the town. Do you want me to take you there ? » (« Il était au bar. Celui qui se trouve dans l'ancienne partie de la ville. Veux-tu que je t'y emmène? »)  « No, it's okay, I will find it by myself, stay in your bed, you need your rest. Thank you, really. » (« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai tout seul, reste dans ton lit, tu dois te reposer. Merci, vraiment. ») lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le border une fois de plus dans son lit.  
Le reporter se hâta de repartir, en remerciant une fois encore la femme qui l'avait accueilli et courut au bar indiqué par Sayid.

  
Il était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il y arriva, et constata que celui-ci était encore fermé, chose peu étonnante à 6h du matin. Refusant de perdre une seule seconde, il décida de s'asseoir devant pour en attendre l'ouverture. Lorsqu'aux alentours de 9h les premiers clients commencèrent à arriver, Martin se mit à s’inquiéter. Et si Pierre était reparti ? Et s'il ne venait pas au bar ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où trouver le vieil homme, et ressentit donc un véritable soulagement lorsque qu'un vieil homme franchit la porte à midi passé. A peine ce dernier eut-il le temps de s'asseoir que Martin vint se placer en face de lui. « Je veux savoir ».  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A peine Martin eut-il raccroché que Yann s'effondra. Martha, qui était resté à ses côtés durant l'appel se précipita vers lui pour le mener vers le canapé situé dans sa loge. « Que se passe-t-il Yann ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » « Oui, je crois. » « Alors pourquoi as-tu les larmes aux yeux ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer... » « Il arrête. Il démissionne. » « Comment ça ? » «J'en sais rien Martha ! Je n'ai pas été capable de dire quoi que soit, il a raccroché trop vite, et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... Je vais y aller. On se voit demain.. » Avant que son amie ait le temps de lui répondre, Yann quitta le studio en rentra dans son appartement. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Martin pouvait-il les laisser tomber comme ça, en pleine saison ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il hésita à le rappeler mais savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de faire semblant plus longtemps et qu'il n'aurait pu retenir les larmes qui menaçaient toujours de couler s'il entendait la voix du reporter. L'animateur décida donc d'aller se coucher, espérant pouvoir trouver le sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, en arrivant au studio de Bangumi, Yann n'allait pas mieux. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et passa sa journée à essayer de rédiger son prompteur pour l'émission du soir. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, tout lui rappelait le jeune homme, que ce soit les figurines posées sur son bureau, le mug dans lequel il buvait son énième café pour tenter de rester éveillé ou la place vide qu'il voyait à travers les persiennes de son bureau. « Place qui serait bientôt définitivement vide... » pensa-il amèrement. Quand arriva l'heure des répétitions, il se fit réprimander par les maquilleuses qui lui reprochèrent sa mine affreuse. Il se contenta de sourire et de prétendre que cela était simplement dû à la fatigue.  
  
Les jours passaient et il était devenu un véritable robot, enfilant un sourire machinal devant les caméras, passant ses journées dans son bureau, évitant les questions de ses journalistes qui semblaient s’inquiéter et se demandant sans cesse s'il était la raison du départ de Martin. Ce dernier avait dit _j'en peux plus_. Était-ce les horreurs permanentes dont il était le témoin qui le fatiguait tant ?  
Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit en repensant au fait qu'il avait été la raison pour laquelle son reporter n'avait pas pu rentrer durant les vacances. Trop soucieux à l'idée d'avoir à le revoir et à l'affronter, il avait préféré lui demander de rester pour tourner son émission spéciale...  
  
Le lundi suivant, une semaine après l'appel de Martin, Laurent vint le voir dans son bureau.Martha l'avait bien évident mis au courant du départ du jeune homme et les deux hommes en avaient brièvement discuté ensemble, Yann demandant à son collaborateur d'attendre avant de faire parvenir à Martin sa feuille de démission, ainsi fut-il surpris d'entendre son co-producteur lui crier « Bon Yann, ça suffit maintenant ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ? Les gens commencent à se douter que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Il part, fin de l'histoire. Alors ce soir, tu vas à la fin de l'émission, tu lui feras parvenir sa rupture de contrat afin que nous puissions lui trouver un remplaçant. » Yann vit rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son si vieil ami puisse lui parler ainsi du jeune homme, comme s'il n'était qu'un employé parmi tout les autres, et comme si son départ n'était qu'une formalité qu'il fallait officialiser le plus vite possible. Comment osait-il venir lui parler de remplaçant ? Pour la première fois, Yann refusa de se laisser marcher dessus et cria à son tour «  Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute. ».  
Son aîné parut un instant stupéfait du haussement de ton de son collaborateur mais se reprit très vite. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et demanda à tous les journalistes qui avaient cessé de travailler pour les écouter de partir en pause déjeuner. Alors qu'ils s’exécutaient tous, Yann vit le regard encourageant que lui lança Martha.  
  
Lorsque le plus vieux referma la porte et lui refit face il décida donc de continuer sur sa lancée. « C'est de ma faute s'il est parti. Je ne voulais pas le revoir, je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter sa présence alors je lui ai demandé de rester en Syrie pendant les vacances. Je n'aurais jamais dû. » Son ami souffla longuement avant de lui répondre, d'une voix posée mais froide « Oui, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Alors tu vas te comporter comme la patron que tu es censé être et tu vas envoyer à Martin les conditions de sa démission. J'ai aussi besoin que tu regardes avec moi les différents candidats que j'ai déjà trouvé. » « Quel candidats ? Tu as déjà cherché alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine ?? De toute façon tu sais très bien qu'aucun ne lui arriveront à la cheville...» « Oui. Il faut bien que l'un de nous se préoccupe de cette émission. Donc cesse d'agir comme un gosse ! Les maquilleuses ont de plus en plus de mal à te faire paraître présentable. Je sais que vous avez toujours eu une amitié profonde tous les deux, mais ça faisait des mois que vous étiez en froid de toute façon, donc c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »  
  
La rage qui l'envahit à ce moment surprit Yann lui même. « Mieux pour tout le monde ? Mais tu te fous de moi là ? Depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait je n'arrive plus à rien. Je ne peux pas le faire sans lui, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là. » la voix de Yann se brisa et il continua dans un simple murmure « je ne peux pas faire semblant plus longtemps, et encore moins faire semblant avec un autre. Ce sera faux. J'ai besoin de lui Laurent, il doit faire partie de ma vie... » Laurent le regarda et répondit, d'un ton excédé, « Très bien Yann, si tu refuses de m'aider je choisirai tout seul. Tu continueras à présenter, et si il faut que tu fasses semblant, alors tu feras semblant. » « Non » déclara Yann. « Quoi non ? » « Je ne vais pas mentir au public, ni à notre équipe, et encore moins à moi-même. J'arrête. Si je ne présente plus, Martin acceptera de rester. Il a une carrière si prometteuse devant lui ! » En entendant sa déclaration, son collaborateur s'était levé et paraissait se retenir de le gifler. « Tu ne vas pas laisser ce gamin foutre ta vie en l'air quand même ? Tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, notre émission, tu t'en fous ? » « Ce n'est pas un gamin, il a un nom. » « J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il s'appelle Pierre, Paul ou Jacques ! Bordel Yann, tu veux pas arrêter ton cinéma ?! » « Non Laurent, tu m'as dit de me comporter comme le patron que je suis sensé être ? Et bien voilà. J'ai pris ma décision. Tu vas lui dire que je ne présenterai plus dès la rentrée de janvier et que tu souhaites qu'il reste. S'il veut des vacances, donnes-en lui. On confiera l'émission à Hugo et Val, ils sont doués pour ça, ils m'ont déjà remplacé. » « Oui, un jour, lorsque tu étais malade... » « Ils apprendront. De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne peux pas continuer sans lui de toute façon, alors autant qu'il reste. » Yann regarda son ami de longue date et lui dit, « Je suis désolé Laurent, mais essaye de me comprendre. » « Non, Yann, je ne te comprend pas. » lui répondit ce dernier avant de quitter son bureau en claquant la porte.  
  
_You could be happy, and I won't know_  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go   


_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips till it's madness in my head _

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur _

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door _

_You could be happy; I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far _

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back; don't think, just do _

_More than anything I want to see you go_  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world  
  
Yann s'assit dos à la porte, il pensait qu'il aurait souffert de sa décision de quitter la télévision, mais finalement il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Si cela permettait à Martin d'avoir la carrière qu'il méritait, cela en valait la peine. __  
Il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit était Martin, et il espérait plus que tout que son reporter accepterait de rester dans l'émission si lui partait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa carrière en péril à cause de lui et de ses sentiments déplacés et omniprésents. Il regrettait plus que tout la froideur qu'il avait installé dans leurs échanges et le soutien qu'il ne lui avait pas apporté. Il se demandait si c'était trop tard pour l'appeler et lui présenter des excuses. Si le jeune homme se rappellerait leur complicité et leur amitié qui lui avait paru inébranlable. Mais Yann s'en savait incapable. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau dans une impasse. Il était malheureux que Martin ne lui appartienne pas, et il ne voulait plus souffrir. Partir était la seule solution désormais.  
Yann espérait tout de même que Martin continue son travail de reporter. Plus que tout au monde il souhaitait le voir briller à la télévision afin de le savoir heureux. Plus égoïstement, Yann se disait aussi que si Martin continuait sur Quotidien, il pourrait avoir des nouvelles de lui par Martha et aurait la possibilité de le voir tous les soirs.  
Son amour ne lui appartenait peut-être pas, mais il pourrait peut-être faire sa réussite et son bonheur. __  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!  
> On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour ce qui sera l'un des derniers chapitres je pense..  
> N'hésitez pas à critiquer, que ce soit des problèmes d'orthographe, de maladresse, de lourdeur d'écriture, ou même de psychologie à laquelle vous n'adhérez pas, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues!  
> A bientôt.  
> Alyena  
> PS: Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté ou laissé des "kudos" jusque maintenant, c'est extrêmement encourageant et motivant!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ce chapitre qui est assez important pour Martin mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire...  
> Un grand merci à Sub pour son long message, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D  
> Merci Hadrien pour ta patience sans faille face à mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et mes messages de désespoir à chaque fois que je suis bloquée ;)  
> Song: Can't fight this feeling de REO Speedwagon, que j'ai également traduite car elle me semble super importante pour comprendre l'ambiance du chapitre !
> 
> Trêve de tergiversions, bonne lecture!  
> Alyena

Après sa discussion avec Martin, Pierre s'était empressé de rentrer dans la maison où il dormait. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, et espérait ne pas avoir été trop direct avec le jeune homme. Plus que tout, il avait peur de le braquer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour le moment et décida donc, malgré l'heure relativement précoce, de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il était inutile de se tracasser, surtout qu'il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses capacités pour la prochaine confrontation qu'il aurait avec le reporter, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand celle-ci aurait lieu. Le plus tôt serait le mieux évidemment, le temps leur était compté.  
En se réveillant très tôt le lendemain matin, Pierre se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas rassuré Céline. Il lui envoya donc un simple message « Bonjour ma grande. Je suis bien arrivé. On se revoit bientôt. » avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où il se prépara pour une nouvelle journée. Le vieillard se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il prépara du café pour lui et son hôtesse qui ne tarderait probablement pas à se réveiller également, devant travailler des heures durant dans l'espoir d'un maigre salaire qui lui permettrait de survivre. Ne voulant pas déranger Maya pour le déjeuner ni lui imposer sa présence, Pierre décida de se rendre de nouveau dans le bar où il avait trouvé l'enfant la veille. Aux alentours de midi il y arriva et s'installa à une table située dans un coin. A peine fut-il assis que quelqu'un vint le rejoindre. « Monsieur Weill ? » demanda-t-il, davantage pour s'en convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme, qui lui avait semblé fatigué la veille, paraissait désormais exténué. Mais pire encore, il semblait totalement perdu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, comme s'il souffrait de fièvre ou de démence. Pierre remarque immédiatement son teint pale, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et ses vêtements froissés, les mêmes que la veille. Le jeune homme n'avait donc même pas prit la peine de se changer, et n'avait probablement pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.  
Martin ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir en face de lui et dit aussitôt « Je veux savoir. ». Sa voix avait une étrange fermeté qui contrastait énormément avec la peur qui se lisait aussi dans son regard. « Avez-vous réfléchi ? » lui demanda Pierre. « Oui, depuis que vous m'avez abordé hier après-midi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre vos paroles, encore et encore. Vous aviez raison. Il ne va pas bien. Je veux savoir. Non, en réalité, je dois savoir. » il paraissait sur de lui à présent, et la peur laissa place à un nouveau sentiment dans son regard, une sorte de détermination féroce. Pierre comprit immédiatement que le jeune homme était désormais prêt à entendre ce qu'il lui dirait, qu'il en avait besoin comme tout autre a besoin d'air pour respirer.  
  
Pendant que Pierre le contemplait, comme plongé dans ses pensées, Martin s'impatientait. Le reporter reprit donc la parole « J'ai regardé les émissions. Quelque chose a changé chez lui, il est malheureux. Pire que ça, il est brisé. Mais c'est Yann, alors il cache toujours aussi bien ses émotions, donc comment avez-vous pu savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien ? » Pierre demeurait toujours aussi silencieux, il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. « Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire vous n'auriez pas du venir jusqu'ici. Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'aideriez à comprendre... S'il vous plaît... » finit-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots. Il détestait se montrer aussi fragile, surtout auprès d'inconnu. Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que le jeune homme avait cessé d'essayer de contrôler ses émotions quand son patron était concerné. Le vieillard qui lui faisait face eut un sourire attendri en entendant ces derniers mots, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose que le reporter ne pouvait pas saisir.  
  
En entendant la fragilité chez le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, Pierre eut l'impression de relire les lettres de Yann. Cette fragilité l'avait émue aux larmes lorsqu'il y avait été confrontée. Une sorte de peur irrépressible de se révéler existait chez les deux journalistes, seulement, l'un l'avait fait par écrit et l'autre était en proie à un conflit intérieur qui ravageait tout sur son passage, le forçant à abaisser ses défenses et à laisser apparaître sa jeunesse. Le vieil homme regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux et lui dit, « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je peux vous montrer quelque chose qui vous fera comprendre. Venez avec moi. » Sur ce, il se leva et quitta le bâtiment, ne doutant pas une seconde que son cadet le suivrait, ce qu'il fit.  
Durant tout le chemin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Tandis que Martin essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Pierre l'observait.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure de Pierre qui se hâta à l'intérieur et récupéra, dans sa valise, un livre à la couverture de cuivre noir. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il vit que le jeune homme avait cessé de lutter contre ses larmes et s'était effondré, assis à même le sol, dos au mur. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, comme un barrage dont on aurait ouvert les vannes. Il dit alors, d'une voix faible « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? J'allais bien, j'allais partir, il me restait 1 semaine à tourner puis je pouvais rentrer. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? ». Martin ne le regardait même pas, il semblait se questionner lui-même.  
  
Un sentiment de culpabilité terrassa Pierre. Il était responsable du malheur du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier était déjà blessé, mais lui semblait l'avoir brisé en le forçant à revivre la douleur de la perte de son ami. Cependant, il savait qu'il se devait d'aller au bout, même si pour ça, le reporter devrait encore souffrir. Il le devait à Yann, dont les écrits lui avaient redonné l'envie de vivre, et il le devait au garçon détruit qui se trouvait devant lui. Il méritait de savoir. Il ne devait pas prendre de décision qu'il risquait de regretter durant le reste de sa vie sans avoir tous les éléments à sa disposition.  
  
Martin releva la tête lorsqu'il senti une main réconfortante se poser sur ses cheveux. « Tenez. Vous vouliez savoir. Prenez-le, lisez-le puis faites ce que vous voudrez. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, quoiqu'il arrive, lisez-le jusqu'au bout. ». Le vieil homme lui tendait un bel album, comme de ceux que possédait sa grand-mère et dans lequel elle mettait les éléments les plus précieux de sa collection de timbres. Il se releva, prit le livre et sécha ses joues d'un revers du poignet « Merci » dit-il seulement. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cet album mais pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas réellement à s'expliquer, peut-être étais-ce la façon qu'avait son aîné de caresser la couverture de cuir ou le regard bienveillant qu'il lui adressait, il savait que ce livre allait tout changer. Le plus vieux lui dit alors « Bon courage Martin. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous infliger tout cela. J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me le pardonner. Adieux, j'imagine. » Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure.  
  
Le reporter fit demi-tour. L'album qu'il tenait lui paraissait peser des tonnes. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il contenait, mais un sentiment plus fort que la curiosité avait prit possession de son être : l'appréhension. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, peur de ce que cela signifierait. Il espérait sortir indemne de toute cette histoire, mais il savait déjà que cela ne serait pas le cas. L'insistance du vieil homme pour qu'il le termine _quoiqu'il arrive_ lui prouvait cela. Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes à sa chambre devant laquelle Clément se trouvait. « Putain Martin, t'étais où ? Tu m'as fait super peur ! » puis il sembla seulement remarquer la souffrance de Martin qu'il pouvait lire dans yeux et sur les sillons laissés par les larmes sur ses joues. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Martin ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Ce n'est pas toi ça, tu ne pleures jamais...» Devant le mutisme de son ami, il continua « Que tiens-tu serré comme ça dans tes bras ? ». Cette dernière question sembla sortir le reporter de sa torpeur car il se hâta d'entrer dans sa chambre et déposa l'album sous son oreiller, comme pour le cacher de la vue de son JRI. « Rien Clément, je vais bien, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je sortais » dit-il avec un mince sourire qui sonnait faux. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien Martin ! Tu as pleuré, tu ne vas pas bien. Même après toutes les horreurs auxquelles on a été confronté, alors que je ne pouvais plus supporter la noirceur de ce qui nous entoure, la souffrance omniprésente, la puanteur des charniers humains, la désolation des populations, les ruines de villes qui autrefois régnaient en maîtresses... Alors que je craquais et m'effondrais le soir une fois la caméra éteinte, tu n'as pas versé une seule larme. Tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir et pas une seule fois je n'ai eu l'occasion de faire la même chose pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider. Parle-moi. » Clément s'était approché de lui en disant tout cela, il semblait réellement peiné de le voir ainsi. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le reporter ne le repoussa pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui rendit son étreinte. « Pardonne-moi Martin. J'aurais du être là pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu faisais pour supporter tout cela, c'est de ma faute si tu vas mal. » « Non Clément » se hâta de répondre le journaliste « tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me soutenir car je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'écoutait et me rassurait. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit que cette personne a cessé de le faire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout de suite, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul. » Malgré son état d'esprit, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son JRI culpabilise alors même qu'il n'y était pour rien. « Je te promets que si j'ai besoin de parler, je viendrais te chercher. » Sa dernière phrase sembla satisfaire son comparse qui quitta sa chambre, non sans lui avoir serré la main avec force en sortant, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.  
  


Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas la force d'affronter ce que l'album contenait et décida donc de prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau brûlante ruisselait sur son corps, il se mis à se frotter la peau avec force, comme si chaque couche de peau morte qui partait permettait aussi d'enlever une épaisseur au brouillard de souffrance qui l'entourait. Il voulait penser à autre chose qu'à Yann, juste pour un instant. Il sortit fumer, le besoin de nicotine l'étouffant au moins autant que le poids qui s'exerçait sur sa poitrine puis grignota un paquet de gâteaux. Il décida ensuite d'aller se coucher, serrant sous son oreiller le livre entre ses mains. Il le lirait le lendemain. Il s'accordait une dernière nuit de répit avant d'ouvrir ce qui lui semblait être sa boîte de Pandore.  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Après avoir laissé le jeune homme, Pierre avait commencé à faire ses valises. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour lui. Il devait affronter cela seul. Le vieil homme avait le cœur lourd en rassemblant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté. Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre en arrivant, mais pas à cela. Il avait cru que ce serait une sorte de mission secrète excitante, mais il réalisait dorénavant combien il s'était trompé. Le visage dévasté du journaliste le hantait. Il savait que Yann était fou amoureux et avait voulu l'aider mais voir ce que ses propos avait provoqué chez le plus jeune le faisait regretter ses actions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû y aller plus en douceur, qu'il n'aurait pas dû forcer le jeune homme à réfléchir à ce qui avait déclenché le changement dans sa relation avec son aîné car cela l'avait amené à revivre les 6 derniers mois. La tristesse que le poivre et sel semblait avoir ressenti en perdant leur complicité était au moins aussi partagée par le jeune homme, chose que Pierre n'avait pas envisagé.  
  
C'est donc rongé par la culpabilité qu'il quitta la ville d'Alep, non sans avoir remercié une fois encore son hôtesse et après lui avoir donné tout l'argent liquide qu'il possédait encore.  
Une part de lui savait qu'il avait agit de la seule façon possible, que son regret était injustifié car les mesures qu'il avait prises étaient nécessaire. « Un mal pour un bien » disait-on. « Oui, mais quel sera la portée de ce mal ? » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se demander alors qu'il était à bord d'une voiture qu'il avait trouvé à la sortie de la ville, en direction de l'aéroport.  
  
Son aventure était terminée maintenant pensait-il, il ne lui restait qu'à laisser les événements suivre leur cours.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Martin se réveillait en sueur pour la énième fois, ne parvenant pas à repousser l'angoisse qui l'habitait ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit, il décida de cesser d'essayer de trouver le sommeil car le peu qu'il avait eu ne l'avait pas reposé le moins du monde. Au contraire, il avait atteint un stade où il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir davantage fatigué et s'alluma donc une cigarette, comme pour repousser le moment où il ouvrirait l'album.  
Enfin, n'ayant plus aucune excuse, il s'installa de nouveau sur son lit, le dos au mur et les jambes croisées. Il éteignit son téléphone, ne voulant pas être dérangé et récupéra l'objet à la couverture de cuir de sous son oreiller. A peine l'ouvrit-il qu'il comprit ce qu'il contenait, ne lui ayant fallu qu'un seul regard pour reconnaître l'écriture fine et élégante de son patron. « Une lettre » se dit-il, avant de tourner la page et de feuilleter la suite. « Des lettres. » se reprit-il en voyant chaque feuille de papier froissée recouverte de la même encre noire.  
Il respira un grand coup et commença à lire la première page.  
  


_« Mon cher Martin,_  
Je t'écris, où plutôt j'écris car je me connais assez pour savoir que je n'aurai pas le courage de te donner cette lettre. Je suis perdu. J'ai toujours cru ne pas pouvoir aimer, trop obnubilé par mon travail comme je l'étais. Mais je ne peux plus me mentir, plus maintenant. Alors voilà, j'ai peur Martin. J'aurai besoin que tu sois là pour me faire ton doux sourire, celui qui me fait croire que tout ira bien, même dans les heures les plus sombres, mais tu ne peux pas l'être car tu ne sauras jamais ce que je ressens. Nos taquineries innocentes ne le sont plus réellement à mes yeux. Mais même si je suis terrifié, je sais que tout ira bien car tu es là. _«_ _Un_[ _sourire_](http://citation-celebre.leparisien.fr/citations/64516) _coûte moins cher que l'électricité, mais donne autant de lumière. » disait l'abbé Pierre, et je comprend maintenant à quel point il voyait juste. »_  
La lettre se terminait abruptement et Martin ne comprenait pas réellement ce que cela signifiait. Aucune date n'était indiquée, rien. Le reporter décida donc de poursuivre sa lecture.  
Au fil des pages, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Chaque phrase, chaque mot le troublait au plus au point. Son aîné semblait se livrer et Martin avait l'impression d'être un intrus au milieu de tout cela. Son prénom était écrit, souvent même, mais cela ne suffisait pas au jeune homme pour que les mots prennent réellement sens dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue.  
Dès la 2ème lettre, Yann abordait des moments qu'ils avaient vécu tout deux et ces derniers surgissaient exactement dans la mémoire de Martin comme s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Cependant, tout cela prenait un sens nouveau, comme par exemple le ton amer qu'il avait pris pour lui lancer « Et il a l'air de faire chaud » lors de son duplex en Islande après le reportage avec Pjetur. Cela avait été de la jalousie difficilement contenue. Chaque regard qu'ils avaient échangés, chaque effleurement de leur peau pour de multiples raisons devenait une chose nouvelle, plus belle, mais ô combien plus compliquée à interpréter.  
  
Arrivé à la moitié de l'album, le jeune homme ne put pas continuer. Toute la simplicité de sa relation avec son aîné était remise en question, et une rage sourde s'empara du reporter. Martin détestait le doute que ces mots installaient dans son esprit. Tous ses moments de complicité partagée et de bonheur insouciant devenaient des preuves de son aveuglement. Chaque souvenir revécu à travers les mots de Yann était teinté d'une nouvelle noirceur.  
Il se mit à lui en vouloir d'autant plus de la froideur qu'il avait installé entre eux. Son patron était la raison de la peine qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et voilà qu'il osait également défigurer ses souvenirs.  
  
Martin se leva précipitamment et toqua fortement à la porte de la chambre de son JRI « Clément, t'es prêt pour qu'on aille tourner ? On devait aller sur le front de toute façon, donc autant y aller aujourd'hui, il est encore tôt, on aura le temps comme ça. » Son ami lui ouvrit la porte « Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, les forces syriennes sont en pleine avancée, c'est trop dangereux et.. » Martin ne le laissa pas finir « On aura nos gilets pare-balle, et faut bien qu'on filme la dureté de la réalité si on veut pouvoir montrer la situation. Je te retrouve dehors dans 10 minutes. » Sur ce, il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila avec hargne le fameux gilet. Combien de fois Yann lui avait tendu en souriant doucement « N'oublie pas ça, je veux pas tu nous revienne blessé » alors qu'il passait au bureau juste avant de partir en voyage. La simple pensée de son patron suffit à l'énerver davantage encore. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, seule l'adrénaline lui permettrait de s'accorder quelques heures de répit.  
  
En arrivant sur les lieux où les affrontements avaient toujours lieu, Martin ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer, ce que Clément lui fit remarquer « Tu m'as l'air fatigué, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... On pourra toujours faire ça plus tard tu sais. Viens, on rentre. » « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. « Lance la caméra, on va aller discuter avec les troupes. » Alors que les soldats leur expliquaient la difficulté des combats et l'horreur de ce qu'ils vivaient, Martin ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement vers le même homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Les coups de feu et les explosions faisaient rage autour d'eux, mais même cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il savait qu'il manquait de professionnalisme, que cela mettait Clément en danger, mais rien ne lui importait plus que d'être exposé à quelque danger que ce soit afin que l'adrénaline sorte son patron de son esprit.  
Les combats qui avaient lieu autour de lui n'était rien à côté de la lutte intérieure qui se jouait chez le reporter.  
__  
Lorsque Clément et lui regagnèrent leurs chambres le soir venu, celui-ci lui dit « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer aujourd'hui, et ça aurait servi à quoi ? » Martin sentit une vague de culpabilité naître en lui, l'excitation du tournage l'ayant légèrement apaisé « T'as raison Clément, ça ne se reproduira plus, pardonne-moi. Bonne nuit. » A peine passa-t-il la porte qu'il se laissa aller sur son lit. La simple vue de l'album suffisante pour le faire replonger une fois encore. Il s'installa comme il l'avait fait le matin même et reprit sa lecture.  
Le reporter ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à la lecture des mots de son aîné et en voyant les nombreuses ratures qui montraient combien ce dernier peinait à s'exprimer, son caractère pudique de nature transparaissant même dans ces écrits où il essayait de se livrer à cœur ouvert.  
En avançant dans les lettres, Martin se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Les premières étaient insouciantes, optimistes et laissaient envisager un futur joyeux malgré le trouble que ressentait l'auteur, mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus elles devenaient sombres et chagrines. Son patron perdait progressivement espoir de voir un jour leur relation évoluer et cela se reflétait autant dans ses mots que dans les tâches d'encre qui se faisaient plus nombreuses, preuve des pleurs qui n'avaient pas pu être contenus.  
  
Martin avait le souffle court, il avait l'impression qu'une force lui compressait la poitrine, l’empêchant de respirer correctement. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir davantage, et c'était cela le plus dur. Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien remarqué la tendresse particulière qu'avait le poivre et sel à son égard, mais il avait toujours interprété cela comme faisant parti de son rôle de mentor. Tous les regards échangés, toutes les plaisanteries, les taquineries, les cigarettes fumées dans leur cocon de douceur sur le toit des bureaux de Bangumi défilaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, l'étourdissant progressivement.  
  
_0h I can't fight this feeling any longer                  Oh je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_ _Et j'ai encore peur de le laisser s'exprimer_ __  
_What started out as friendship,                            Ce qui a commencé comme une amitié_ __  
_Has grown stronger                                             Est devenu plus fort_ __  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show         Je souhaiterais seulement avoir la force de le laisser voir_ __  
  
_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever              Je me dis que je ne pourrait pas me retenir éternellement_ __  
_I said there is no reason for my fear                    J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à ma peur_ __  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together         Parce que je me sens en sécurité quand on est ensemble_ __  
_You give my life direction                                   Tu donnes un sens à ma vie_ __  
_You make everything so clear                             Tu rends tout si clair_ __  
  
_And even as I wander                                                     Et même quand j'erre_ __  
_I'm keeping you in sight                                                 Je te garde en vue_ __  
_You're a candle in the window                                       Tu es une chandelle sur le rebord d'une fenêtre_ __  
_On a cold, dark winter's night                                       Par une nuit noire d'hiver_ __  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might        Et je suis plus près que ce que j'aurai jamais cru_ __  
  
_And I can't fight this feeling anymore                           Et je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for                       J'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai commencé à me battre_ __  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore                     C'est l'heure de ramener le bateau à la rive_ __  
_And throw away the oars, forever                                Et de lancer les rames, pour toujours._ __  
  
_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore                   Parce que je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for                   J'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai commencé à me battre_ __  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor                        Et si je dois ramper sur le sol_ __  
_Come crushing through your door                           Venir m'écraser sur ta porte_ __  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore                     Je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
  
_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you              Ma vie est comme une tornade depuis que je t'ai vu_ __  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind                    J'ai tourné en rond dans mon esprit_ __  
_And it always seems that I'm following you, guy                 Et il me semble toujours que je te suis_ __  
_'Cause you take me to the places                                       Parce que tu m'emmènes aux endroits_ __  
_That alone I'd never find                                                    Que seul, je ne trouverai jamais_ __  
  
_And even as I wander                                                     Et même quand j'erre_ __  
_I'm keeping you in sight                                                 Je te garde en vue_ __  
_You're a candle in the window                                       Tu es une chandelle sur le rebord d'une fenêtre_ __  
_On a cold, dark winter's night                                        Par une nuit noire d'hiver_ __  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might         Et je suis plus près que ce que j'aurai jamais cru_ __  
  
_And I can't fight this feeling anymore                            Et je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for                        J'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai commencé à me battre_ __  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore                      C'est l'heure de ramener le bateau à la rive_ __  
_And throw away the oars, forever                                  Et de lancer les rames, pour toujours._ __  
  
_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore                      Parce que je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for                      J'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai commencé à me battre_ __  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor                           Et si je dois ramper sur le sol_ __  
_Come crashing through your door                              Venir m'écraser sur ta porte_ __  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_ _Je ne peux plus me battre contre ce sentiment_ __  
__  
  
Et c'était vrai. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui-même, il ne voulait plus essayer de faire taire sa raison quand celle-ci lui soufflait que son besoin constant d'être en contact avec Yann dépassait le cadre de l'amitié, aussi profonde soit-elle. C'est ce même homme qui lui avait donné sa chance, plusieurs années auparavant, et depuis il l'avait suivi. C'est lui qui lui avait donné l'occasion de découvrir tous les lieux magnifiques et les personnes chaleureuses qu'il avait croisées.  
Même quand il errait au beau milieu de territoires hostiles et désolés, il gardait contact avec lui et c'était son aîné qui le guidait et le rassurait. Quand il était en proie à une crise de panique, Yann était là et le reporter se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, il rendait tout plus clair en l'aidant à faire la part des choses entres les horreurs dont il était témoin et sa propre vie.  
  
Cependant, il n'avait jamais remis en question sa sexualité et ce bouleversement soudain l'oppressait. Le jeune homme se prit à souhaiter que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il se réveillerait et que cet album qui le forçait à tout remettre en question n'était qu'un produit de son imagination. Il aurait voulu cesser sa lecture mais savait que si il s'arrêtait maintenant, il n'aurait pas le courage de continuer, et il avait promis au vieil homme de le lire en entier.  
C'est avec appréhension qu'il se mit à tourner les pages, se demandant lequel de ses souvenirs allait être mis à mal, le revivant sans le filtre que son esprit avait naturellement appliqué à chacune de leurs interactions. Après ce qui lui paru être des heures, il arriva à des lettres plus récentes comme l'indiquait les mots de Yann dans lesquels transparaissaient son inquiétude.  
_« Martin, je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverai si tu ne continue pas à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais auparavant. J'ai peur de ce qui arrivera l'an prochain à l'émission pour laquelle j'ai tout sacrifié. Nous allons devoir quitter Canal + et tenter le pari fou de se lancer sur Télé Monte-Carlo. Non mais tu te rends compte ? La chaîne est tellement peu importante qu'il n'y a pas de bouton 10 sur la télécommande... Si tu lisais ces mots, je suis sur que tu ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de sourire tout en secouant la tête, comme à chaque fois que tu me trouves ridicule »._  
Le reporter qui avait eu exactement cette réaction fut une fois encore troublé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte à quel point Yann et lui se connaissaient par cœur, capable l'un comme l'autre de prédire les moindres réactions de l'autre.  
Il haïssait son patron de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait, se sentant coupable de sa douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à travers chacun de ses mots, mais une infime partie de lui ressentait également Yann pour ses sentiments, cause de son désarroi actuel.  
Le journaliste pensait désormais savoir pourquoi le plus vieux s'était tant renfermé après avoir appris l'existence de la jeune mannequin, mais il tomba des nues en lisant l'avant-dernière lettre contenue dans le précieux livre.  
_«_ _« Mais oui, je t’aime. Tu n’en as rien su, par ma faute. Cela n’a aucune importance. Mais tu as été aussi sot que moi. Tâche d'être heureux.. »._ __  
_Sot de tomber dans les bras d’une femme comme elle, qui ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis pas sur que quiconque te mérite, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi Martin ? ..... »_ La culpabilité qui le terrassait laissa place à une colère sourde. « Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il, alors même qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, à des milliers des kilomètres de son interlocuteur « mais parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de me dire tout cela en face ! Tu as vu que je me mentais à moi-même et tu m'as laissé faire... » il pleurait de nouveau à présent. Savoir la peine que leur manque de communication durant les vacances et ses vidéos avec Louise avait provoqué à son patron lui apportait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine, mais celle-ci était bien négligeable par rapport à la douleur qu'il avait lui-même ressenti.  
  
En arrivant à la dernière page, Martin ne sut pas s'il s'en trouvait soulagé ou déçu. La lecture de chaque mot provoquait chez lui un étrange mélange de chaleur se diffusant dans sa poitrine et de douleur sourde, comme autant de coups de poignard.  
_«_ _Tu m'aurais sans doute regardé, les yeux brûlants et un de tes sourire les plus doux sur les lèvres, un de ceux qui me laisse penser que tout ira bien. Tu m'aurais ensuite dit "Arrête tes bêtises, Yannick'' . Alors oui, tu as raison, mes sentiments ne sont rien d'autres qu'une bêtise et je dois me dépêcher de la réparer. »_  
Le reporter ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le dramatique de cette dernière phrase. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne s'était pas même rendu compte de retenir et referma l'album avec douceur.  
Son patron était donc réellement irrécupérable ! Quand il était confronté à un obstacle, il préférait baisser les bras et laisser tomber, tout en apaisant sa conscience en se persuadant que c'était ce que Martin lui aurait conseillé de faire.  
  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment autant de sentiments contradictoires pouvaient cohabiter en même temps dans son esprit. Il était en colère contre Yann pour l'avoir fait souffrir, indigné que celui-ci ose prétendre l'aimer alors même qu'il l'avait abandonné, choqué de la force avec laquelle son esprit avait réussi à le persuader que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'amicaux, culpabilisé d'être la raison pour laquelle Yann souffrait tant, attendri devant les mots, parfois maladroit, mais toujours doux, de son aîné et par-dessus tout, troublé par la force d'un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à nommer pour cet homme.  
« Mais ça ne change rien » se murmura-t-il à lui même « j'ai donné ma démission, il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir. Il a réussi à tirer un trait sur moi. Je ne peux pas m'imposer à lui maintenant, pas après l'avoir fait tant souffrir.Il mérite d'être heureux. » Le jeune homme semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même à présent.  
Il avait remporté la bataille qui se jouait dans son cœur, l'honnêteté ayant triomphé, et pourtant, il avait perdu la guerre.  
__  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu!  
> Dites-moi tout :)  
> Merci de m'avoir lue et pour tous vos commentaires qui me font vraiment très plaisir !!!  
> A mercredi prochain !  
> Alyena


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Voici le nouveau chapitre!
> 
> Chanson: I think I love you by The Partridge family  
> Alyena
> 
> Ps: Encore une fois, merci Hadrien de tout ton soutien et de ton aide, et surtout de ta patience face à mes fautes d'orthographes :p (et aux mots que j'invente parce que le quarantenaire, c'est pas tout à fait pareil ;) )

Après avoir passé le week-end à se demander si sa décision avait été la bonne, Yann dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire marche arrière, pas après ce qu'il avait dit à Laurent. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se rendit dans les locaux de Bangumi le lundi matin, une fois encore de bonne heure. Au lieu de commencer tout de suite la préparation de l'émission du soir-même, le poivre et sel ne put s'empêcher de se contenter de rester assis à son bureau à observer le fourmillement de la rédaction. Cette agitation permanente allait lui manquer, il le savait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son mug. Encore un souvenir de Martin... Les heures suivant son arrivée, Yann ne tenait pas en place. Après être allé prévenir Laurent qu'il convoquerait Valentine et Hugo l'après-midi même pour leur annoncer le changement qui allait s'opérer, Yann retourna sur le toit de Bangumi. 

  
Alors qu'il s'était assis à même le sol, à contempler le ciel parisien tout en fumant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé à travailler pour Le Petit Journal puis pour Quotidien. Que ce soit les fous rires qu'il avait eu grâce à Eric et Quentin ou Catherine et Liliane, les rencontres incroyables qu'il avait pu faire grâce à son métier, à commencer par celle totalement surréaliste avec le Dalaï-lama ou encore l'ambiance festive et bon enfant qui avait toujours régné au sein de l'équipe, chaque souvenir le rendait un peu plus triste à l'idée de partir. Mais plus que tout, il se souvenait de chaque moment qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son jeune reporter. C'était sur ce toit qu'il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient bien trop forts pour être seulement la tendresse qu'il pensait vouer à ce jeune homme ambitieux dans lequel il se reconnaissait.

 

Lorsqu'il l'avait embauché en 2013, il avait tout de suite senti une connexion entre eux. Cette dernière avait été visible à l'écran autant que dans l'air qui semblait s'épaissir lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles et s'était bien vite renforcée au travers des nombreuses pauses clopes que tout deux prenaient régulièrement assis là où Yann se trouvait à l'instant présent.

 

Même après plusieurs années, le quadragénaire ne comprenait toujours pas comment son employé avait pu se frayer un chemin dans son cœur avec une telle aisance. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et voilà qu'un jour il était assis chez lui, à lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle il expliquait à quel point il était perdu.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, il se réveillait en ne pouvant plus faire autrement que d'affronter la réalité : il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux du jeune homme.

 

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_

_I think I love you (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about_

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will_

_But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

 

 

Yann se souvenait de cette soudaine prise de conscience comme si elle datait d'hier. Il était rentré après une trop courte soirée passée en compagnie du jeune homme et de Maïtena durant laquelle son amie lui avait demandé si son petit protégé, son petit « Tinmar » faisait du bon boulot, question à laquelle il avait répondu sans tarir d'éloges. Quand il avait relevé les yeux et croisé le regard brillant de son employé, il avait ressenti un étrange frisson parcourir tout son être et le rouge lui était monté aux joues en voyant celles rougies du jeune homme qui semblait à la fois ravi et mal à l'aise devant de tels compliments. 

Cette même nuit, il s'était réveillé à de nombreuses reprises, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à l'éclat de joie qui avait illuminé les yeux noisettes qu'il ne pouvait plus se sortir de la tête. Soudainement, il n'avait plus pu le nier, il était amoureux de Martin et avait eu besoin de le hurler à pleins poumons.

En se levant le lendemain, il avait voulu en discuter avec le jeune homme, mais à peine l'avait-il vu avachi sur le canapé dans son bureau qu'il s'était dégonflé. Il ne savait que faire de ses sentiments et avait donc décidé de les cacher au plus profond de lui et de n'en parler à personne. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait, mais en même temps cela lui semblait évident, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. 

 

Sur le toit, Yann soupira fortement, si seulement il avait pu lutter ou faire taire son amour ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant et était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir peur, que tout irait pour le mieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant à l'ironie de cette situation et à sa naïveté maladive.

 

Le poivre et sel rouvrit les yeux pour voir son associé à ses côtés, qui lui dit « Hugo et Valentine sont dans ton bureau, ils t'attendent. » Il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler, immergé comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la beauté de la ville qui l'entourait dans le but de calmer le tumulte d'émotions que sa réminiscence avait provoqué en lui, Yann se leva et retourna à l'intérieur. A peine arriva-t-il que le jeune homme lui adressa la parole « Yann ! Que se passe-t-il ? Laurent n'a rien voulu nous dire. On a fait quelque chose de mal ? » « Attends Hugo » répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière ses deux journalistes et en abaissant les stores afin que personne ne puisse savoir de quoi il retournait. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil sous l’œil mauvais de son associé qui demeura debout contre le mur, comme une ombre menaçante lui reprochant sa décision et reprit la parole « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire, je veux vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! » commença-t-il, la voix faussement enjouée. Il fut coupé par le sifflement rageur de son co-producteur qui, non content d'instaurer une atmosphère pesante dans la pièce, ressentait le besoin d'exprimer son mécontentement « Si tu as quelque chose à dire Laurent, je t'en prie.Sinon tu peux t'abstenir de m'interrompre. » dit-il sèchement, sous l’œil choqué et admiratif de ses employés. « Pour faire court, vous allez présenter l'émission à partir de la rentrée de janvier. » après un moment de silence qui parut durer des heures, Valentine prit la parole « Euh d'accord... Et toi Yann ? ». « J'arrête. »  
Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre « Quoi ?! » « Mais tu peux pas nous laisser ! » « On ne peut pas faire ça sans toi !! » les mots fusèrent de la bouche des deux journalistes. « Si, vous pouvez le faire, vous l'avez déjà fait. » « Oui, une journée lorsque tu était malade, et c'était affreux, on ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville... » « C'est pas vrai Val', vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés ! Et vous allez apprendre. Il reste encore 5 émissions cette semaine et ensuite je prendrai le temps de tout vous expliquer durant les vacances. Ça se passera bien ! » « Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Yann ? Toi ou eux ? » demanda Laurent. « Personne. Je sais que j'ai raison. » répondit le quadragénaire sèchement avant de se tourner vers ses employés « Vous êtes tout à fait compétents. Et puis vous serez deux, comme ça vous pourrez encore faire des reportages à tour de rôle ! » « Mais pourquoi Yann ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Ça a un rapport avec Martin ? » demanda Hugo. « Quoi ? Non pas du tout. » s'empressa-t-il de dire tout en évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme.  
Le ricanement moqueur de Laurent fut l'affront de trop et Yann ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de regarder son associé « Bon, puisque l'utilité de ta présence dans ce bureau est venue à son terme, tu peux partir Laurent. Ferme la porte derrière-toi. » Le présentateur regarda une fois de plus les deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Les visages de ces derniers trahissaient leur choc de voir Yann tenir ainsi tête au producteur, et le poivre et sel ressentit une pointe de fierté. « N'en parlez à personne pour l'instant. » « Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu arrêtes Yann. Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça sans aucune explication.... » « Je ne peux pas Val'. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, j'y arrive plus. » « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? » questionna Hugo « Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais commencer par voyager. Passer du temps au Japon et avec ma mère. Mes neveux se plaignent de ne jamais voir leur tonton, ce sera l'occasion de prendre du temps pour moi et de me reposer. » « Et après ? Tu reviendras non ? » « Je verrai selon mes envies mais non Val', je ne reviendrai pas, c'est fini pour moi. ».

Après un dernier regard empli de tristesse de la part de la jeune femme, Yann se retrouva enfin seul dans son bureau. Ça y est, c'était fait, il allait vraiment partir _« Mais Martin restera »_ pensa-t-il.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

De son côté, le jeune reporter se sentait toujours perdu. Après deux jours passés à lire et relire les lettres de son aîné et a essayer de faire le point sur ses sentiments, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus que de l'amitié et cela rendait sa démission encore plus douloureuse. Le jeune homme se reprochait d'avoir été si aveugle quand aux véritables sentiments de son patron, et pire encore était la culpabilité qui le terrassait quand il repensait aux quelques mots de Yann _"Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien les regards brûlants que tu me jettes, mais à chaque fois que je me rapproche de toi, je me brûle"_. S'il n'avait pas renié ses sentiments, son aîné n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant, et il se haïssait pour avoir ainsi joué de lui. La seule chose qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux était de se dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine de tournage avant de pouvoir rentrer en France et sortir définitivement de la vie de Yann. Il ne lui imposerait plus sa présence à chaque duplex et surtout, voir son reporter ne raviverait pas la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé en permanence.

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha de se morfondre plus longtemps et il se leva de mauvaise grâce pour aller le récupérer dans la poche de sa parka verte.

"Ouais Hugo?" demanda-t-il d'une voix boudeuse, mécontent d'être dérangé.

"Salut à toi aussi! Je vais bien, merci d'avoir demandé." le réprimanda son ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" "Te dire que t'es un sacré enfoiré." "Euuuh merci? Si c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as appelé, permets moi de raccrocher hein." répondit-il sèchement "Oh non non non! Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu quittais l'émission pour ..." Martin le coupa "T'es encore là-dessus? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de pas t'avoir prévenu, on va pas revenir dessus encore une fois quand même..." " 'Tain mais tu vas me laisser finir oui? Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était pour suivre Yann! Je suis ton meilleur pote, t'es censé me faire confiance! J'aurais compris, et je t'en aurais pas voulu tu sais..." Un long silence suivit cette déclaration avec que Martin ne parvienne à prononcer un seul mot « Suivre Yann ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Plus besoin de faire semblant tu sais. Il nous a convoqué dans son bureau aujourd'hui, Valentine et moi. Il nous a dit qu'il partait, qu'il arrêtait de présenter et que nous allions le remplacer. » « Quoi ? Mais pour combien de temps ? » « Bin...pour toujours ! Et quand je lui ai demandé si ça avait un lien avec ton départ il n'a même pas été capable de me regarder en face quand il m'a dit que non... Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Et surtout, vous allez où ? » questionna Hugo.  
De plus en plus impatient face au mutisme de Martin, il reprit « Quand est-ce que t'as su qu'il partait ? Avant que tu ne démissionnes, ça je m'en doute puisque tu l'as fait pour le suivre, mais je veux savoir pendant combien de temps tu m'as menti... » Le reporter retrouva enfin sa voix et s'écria « Mais je ne vais absolument pas le suivre ! Pourquoi je ferai ça de toute façon ? »

« Pas à moi Martin. » « De quoi ? » « Je te connais trop bien. Tu irais au bout du monde pour lui, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais depuis 4 ans ! » « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je fais, je suis envoyé spécial! » « Ne me prend pas pour un débile mec, on est amis depuis trop longtemps pour que ça marche. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par la. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes. A chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, tes yeux se mettent à briller. Quand on fait une blague un peu douteuse ou une allusion et qu'il est dans les parages, tu rougis comme une pucelle. »  
Une fois encore, Martin ne répondit pas, troublé par les propos de son meilleur ami. « Et tu veux savoir ce qui m'a convaincu que tu étais réellement amoureux? C'est la façon dont tu as regardé Louise. » « Comment ça ? » « Après le tournage de ton émission, on était tout les trois, et elle a critiqué le faux duplex de Yann en disant qu'il était lourd et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui le présentateur et non pas toi, qui étais bien meilleur. J'ai cru que tu allais la tuer, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tes yeux lançaient des éclairs et le ton avec lequel tu lui as répondu voulait tout dire. Je m'en souviens encore tellement je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi ''Ça suffit Louise. Pas un seul mot de plus sur Yann, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est brillant, c'est le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait'' Ta voix était un mélange de colère sourde et du mépris le plus total. Le sous-entendu était clair ''tu ne le connais pas, toi, pas comme moi.'' ».  
  
Martin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son meilleur ami venait de lui dire, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, qu'il était clair qu'il était amoureux de son patron. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Martin se rendait compte qu'il avait raison.  
Il remit son téléphone contre son oreille pour entendre Hugo continuer son monologue, comme si de rien était ... _On va avoir une formation express pendant ses quatre derniers jours et il nous a dit qu'il nous aiderait pendant les vacances et qu'on a pas à s'en faire car on est tout à fait compétents. Il avait l'air sûr qu'on serait prêt pour la rentrée ! Tu te rends compte, présentateur à même pas 30 ans, c'est énorme !_... « Attends, quoi ?! Comment ça ''prêt pour la rentrée'' ?» s'écria Martin, lorsque les mots de son ami firent enfin sens dans son esprit. « Oui je sais, c'est bientôt ! On a eu la même réaction mais bon, on lui fait confiance hein ! » « Non mais il ne peut pas partir comme ça, au beau milieu de la saison ! » « Tu peux parler ! Tu fais exactement la même chose je te rappelle. » « C'est différent, ils me remplaceront, mais on peut pas remplacer Yann ! » « Ouais, Laurent avait l'air du même avis. D'ailleurs tu aurais du voir la tête qu'il a fait quand Yann l'a envoyé bouler avant de le faire sortir du bureau ! » « Quoi ?? Laurent aussi est au courant ? » « Bien sur que oui. Tu pensais quand même pas que votre départ resterait juste entre vous deux quand même ! »  
Martin ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Yann avait-il décidé de quitter Quotidien, une émission pour laquelle il avait tout sacrifié ?  
  
Les mots d'Hugo résonnaient dans son esprit ... _Et quand je lui ai demandé si ça avait un lien avec ton départ il n'a même pas été capable de me regarder en face quand il m'a dit que non... pendant ses quatre derniers jours..._ et se mélangèrent bien vite au souvenir de ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit peu de temps auparavant _..._ _Quelques minutes après que Laurent soit entré dans son bureau, on l'a entendu crier ''Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute.''..._

Soudainement, il comprit. Yann se sentait responsable de son départ. Il tenait encore à lui au point de tout quitter. Il ne voulait pas présenter si lui-même cessait d'être reporter.  
Le jeune homme qui, quelques heures auparavant aurait été incapable de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, était désormais convaincu qu'il était amoureux, et s'il ne l'avait pas été, ce geste de Yann l'aurait fait chavirer. A cet instant, il ne parvenait lui-même pas à croire qu'il pouvait aimer son aîné avec une telle force.  
« Mais quel idiot ! » murmura-t-il, ayant oublié qu'Hugo était toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne, « Hein ? De qui tu parles ? » « De Yann. Je suis désolé, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille. On se voit demain ! » « Demain ? »  
Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il raccrocha et sortit de sa chambre en courant.  
Martin frappa de toute ses forces à la porte de Clément. Quand ce dernier ouvrit enfin la porte, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. « Je dois rentrer. Immédiatement. Fais tes valises le plus vite possible. Je t'expliquerai en chemin. » et retourna dans sa chambre préparer ses propres affaires. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, le jeune homme tambourinait de nouveau à la porte de son JRI « T'es toujours pas prêt ? » Il se faufila par la porte entrebâillée que son ami tenait toujours et commença a rassembler lui-même les affaires de son compagnon, quand celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules « Arrête-toi Martin. » « J'ai pas le temps. » « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé et que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il t'arrive. » répondit Clément. « S'il te plaît... » dit Martin, sa voix se brisant sur la fin du mot « tu m'as dit que tu étais là pour moi si j'avais besoin. C'est le cas, j'ai besoin de rentrer, c'est vraiment important. » Face à la détresse de son ami, le cameraman ne put que capituler et l'aida à tout ranger.  
  
Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport le plus proche grâce à l'aide de leur fixeur et ami, toujours prêt à les aider, même pour trouver une voiture en urgence.  
Assis à l'arrière, Martin avait les yeux rivés sur les lettres écrites par Yann, bien qu'il commençait à les connaître par cœur. Il cherchait ce qu'il dirait une fois arrivé à Paris.  
Clément lui posa alors la question qu'il redoutait « Pourquoi on rentre Martin ? Et surtout, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent que ça ne peut pas attendre dimanche prochain ? » « Je ne sais pas par où commencer...  Pour l'instant, je peux juste te dire que Yann est sur le point de faire une énorme connerie, et que je dois l'en empêcher. » « Je peux me satisfaire de cette explication pour le moment, mais sache que je te reposerai la question jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse. Une véritable réponse » précisa-t-il. « Merci » se contenta de répondre le reporter.

  
L'attente à l'aéroport et le voyage en avion furent d'une lenteur interminable pour Martin, qui s'était même mis à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'embarquement, au plus grand dam de son ami.  
Quand l'appareil se posa enfin à Paris, Martin ne perdit pas une minute. Il ne lui importait pas qu'il soit déjà 11 heures du matin et qu'il n'avait donc pas mangé depuis près de 24h, pas plus qu'il n'avait pris le temps de se changer.  
« Rentre te reposer Martin, tu iras au bureau demain. Mardi ou mercredi, ça ne change rien.. » lui conseilla Clément « j'appellerai Yann pour lui dire que le duplex de ce soir ne peux pas se faire. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un sms hier soir disant qu'on était trop malade pour justifier notre absence pendant les répétitions et l'émission.. » « Non, si ça pouvait attendre ne serait-ce que 24h de plus je ne t'aurai pas pressé comme ça. Mais toi oui, rentre chez toi. » lui cria-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà en tirant sa valise qu'il s'était hâté de récupérer.  
  
Le jeune homme prit un taxi et arriva aux alentours de 13h dans les locaux de Bangumi. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas rentré en France et la ville aurait dû l'émerveiller, comme c'était le cas à chacun de ses retours, mais il était trop préoccupé pour penser à autre chose qu'à un certain homme aux cheveux poivre et sel.  
Il débarqua à l'accueil, sous les regards ahuris des secrétaires et de ses rares collègues qui n'étaient pas en pause déjeuner.  
Arrivé à l'étage où se situait son bureau et celui de son aîné, il croisa Étienne qui sortait d'une salle de montage « Martin ? » demanda-t-il, choqué de l’apparition du jeune homme aux traits tirés et aux cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé. « Salut Étienne, où est Yann ? Son bureau est fermé... ». « C'est normal, ça fait des semaines que personnes ne l'a vu manger... Il est sûrement sur le toit, il y passe tout son temps libre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensé être en Syrie et trop malade pour pouvoir faire un duplex ? » « Si, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. » répondit-il avant de courir en direction de l'escalier. « Laisse-moi au moins ta valise ! » lui cria Étienne. Le reporter lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et commença à monter les marches quatre à quatre.  
  
Arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, il ouvrit la lourde porte et vit son patron appuyé sur la balustrade. Celui-ci se retourna, probablement alerté par le bruit et Martin relâcha enfin le souffle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu depuis des heures.  
« Ne pars pas. » dit-il d'une voix faible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Mille merci pour votre patience, votre fidélité et je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir coupé ici :3  
> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et il sera plus long normalement :D  
> À mercredi/jeudi prochain :)  
> Alyena
> 
> Ps: Sub, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes rapports d'émissions et ton imagination débordante ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre!  
> Song: The scientist by Coldplay.  
> Merci encore à toi, Hadrien, pour m'avoir soutenue durant toute l'écriture de cette histoire.  
> On se retrouve en bas ;)  
> Alyena

Yann se trouvait sur le toit à admirer la vue des toits de Paris. Que cela allait lui manquer ! C'était là que toute sa relation avec Martin avait commencé, au cours d'une pause clope. A cet endroit même qu'ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Qu'en hiver, ils avaient tout deux les joues rougies par le froid et le visage éclairé par la seule lueur du feu de leur cigarette, faisant encore davantage briller les yeux du jeune homme qui occupait toujours ses pensées. Pour ne pas avoir trop froid, ils étaient collés, épaule contre épaule, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre et le temps se suspendait tandis que leurs cigarettes se consumaient d'elles-mêmes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Il soupira et sa passa la main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés par le vent. C'était plus fort que lui, il était, par nature, très inquiet pour ses employés mais quand il s'agissait de Martin c'était pire encore et savoir le reporter trop malade pour faire un duplex l'effrayait. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre du jeune casse-coup de ne pas faire un duplex simplement parce qu'il était malade. Surtout que Clément l'avait prévenu au dernier moment le soir précédent, dans un message les disant tout deux cloués au lit mais que ce n'était « rien de grave ».  
Soudainement, le poivre et sel entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chasser quiconque le dérangeait sans même se retourner, il entendit une voix dont il connaissait les moindres intonations « Ne pars pas ».  
  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry                            Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé_  
_You don't know how lovely you are                                  Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable_

_I had to find you                                                             Il fallait que je te voie_  
_Tell you I need you                                                         Que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi_  
_Tell you I set you apart                                                   Que je te dise que tu es un être à part_

_Tell me your secrets                                                      Confie moi tes secrets_  
_And ask me your questions                                           Et pose moi tes questions_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start                                         Oh reprenons à zéro_

_Running in circles                                                        Tourner en rond_  
_Coming up tails                                                           Se rejoindre_  
_Heads on a science apart                                             La pensée est une science à part_

_Nobody said it was easy                                            Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
_It's such a shame for us to part                                 Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_  
_Nobody said it was easy                                            Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard                      Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_

_Oh, take me back to the start                                  Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé_

_I was just guessing                                               Je ne faisais que deviner_  
_At numbers and figures                                       Des chiffres et des nombres_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart                                     Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère_

_Questions of science                                         Les questions de science_  
_Science and progress                                        De science et de progrès_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart                     Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon cœur_

_Tell me you love me                                         Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
_Come back and haunt me                                Reviens me hanter_  
_Oh, and I rush to the start                              Oh et je cours vers la case départ_

_Running in circles                                          Tourner en rond_  
_Chasing our tails                                            Essayer de se rattraper_  
_Coming back as we are                                  Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment_

_Nobody said it was easy                                Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part               Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_  
_Nobody said it was easy                                Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard            Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_

_I'm going back to the start                           Je retourne là où tout à commencé_  
  
  
Yann se retourna si vite qu'il en fut déséquilibré l'espace d'une seconde. Le choc devait pouvoir se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme répéta aussitôt « Yann, s'il te plaît.. » d'une voix chevrotante. « Martin ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! T'es sensé être trop malade pour pouvoir faire un duplex... Il te reste encore au moins une semaine de tournage !» dit-il d'un ton où se mêlaient incompréhension et colère en vue du mensonge qui lui avait été fait. « Je devais te parler. Écoute moi, s'il te plaît ». Attendri malgré lui par le visage fatigué de son reporter et ses cheveux en désordre, preuve d'une nuit difficile, Yann essaya de cacher ses sentiments sous un trait d'humour. « Tu sais Martin, y'a une invention merveilleuse qui s'appelle le téléphone... ». Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et savait bien que son patron tentait simplement de dissimuler son désarrois et ne le laissa pas changer de sujet. « Tu ne peux pas arrêter de présenter l'émission, tu... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage abasourdi de son aîné dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée « Fais gaffe, tu vas avaler des mouches ». Après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, Yann sembla reprendre ses esprits suffisamment pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Mais...Comment tu le sa...Hugo ! » termina-t-il dans un souffle, agacé que le journaliste n'ait pas tenu sa promesse de ne parler à personne de son départ. « Ne lui en veux pas, il pensait que je le savais déjà et que c'est pour ça que j'avais démissionné...Pour te suivre. » « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?? » ignorant sa question, Martin fit un pas en direction de son aîné, qui se tenait toujours à la rambarde. « Je suis désolé tu sais » dit-il gêné. « Pourquoi ? » « Pour ça » reprit le reporter en désignant d'un geste de la main l'espace qui les séparait. « J'ai eu tort de démissionner. » Yann ne put retenir un faible sourire en entendant cette dernière phrase « Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça justement ! On a refusé ta demande de démission. Tu vas continuer. Si tu veux des vacances, prend-en. Si tu ne veux plus aller dans des pays en guerre, soit. Je comprends que tu sois fatigué. Mais je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta carrière à cause de moi. Je n'aurai jamais du te demander de rester là-bas pendant les vacances, c'est de ma faute. Donc tu continueras dans les conditions que tu veux, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai plus là pour te compliquer la tâche... » finit le quadragénaire en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter son reporter plus longtemps. « Non Yann. » cela eu le mérite de lui faire relever la tête « Tu viens de me dire que ce sera dans les conditions que je veux n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il, de façon rhétorique « J'ai une seule condition » « Tout ce que tu veux... » « Tu continues aussi. » « Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas. » répondit Yann. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux de cette demande de son cadet, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. S'il voulait un jour guérir, il ne pouvait pas reprendre leur amitié comme si de rien n'était. Quant à lui, Martin fut pris d'un mouvement de recul. La douleur de la réjection se lisait dans ses yeux noisettes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'était trompé, que Yann avait réussit à tourner la page et que son départ n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yann qui s'empressa de continuer « Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je sais que tu voulais partir à cause de moi. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu n'en peux plus... » dit-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots. Penser toutes ces choses et devoir les dire en face à la personne dont il était éperdument amoureux étaient deux choses très différentes, la seconde bien plus douloureuse. « C'est vrai, je t'ai dit ça. Mais c'était sous le coup de la fatigue et de la colère. » « Alors tu ne le pensais pas ? Dis moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu n'es pas exténué. Que tu peux continuer ainsi. » répondit le poivre et sel. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer. » voyant l'air indécis de son patron, il décida de miser le tout pour le tout. « Oui, je croyais que je n'en pouvais plus, mais c'est uniquement parce que je ne t'avais plus toi. Pour la première fois, je me suis retrouvé seul à devoir affronter les horreurs de ce que je vois, sans que tu sois là pour me réconforter Yann. Mais j'ai besoin de toi car il me suffit que tu me regardes _un de tes sourire les plus doux sur les lèvres, un de ceux qui me laisse penser que tout ira bien_ _pour que j'y arrive. »_  
A ces mots, Yann se recula précipitamment, comme s'il avait tout juste été giflé. C'était ses mots, il se souvenait parfois les avoir écrits un soir, alors qu'il était au bord de la dépression mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Martin pouvait être au courant. Ne sachant que dire ni comment réagir, il préféra prendre la fuite et quitta le toit avant que Martin n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.  
Sur le chemin de la sortie, il croisa Etienne « Où tu vas ? » « J'ai oublié un truc chez moi, si Laurent demande, dis lui que je reviendrai à l'heure pour le tournage. » « Ok, comptes-sur moi » lui répondit le chroniqueur sportif, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après ce court échange, Yann sortit au pas de course et courut à travers les rues de Paris jusqu'à son appartement. Ce n'est qu'une fois réfugié chez lui qu'il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Le choc initial avait laissé place à la honte et à la peur. Comment Martin pouvait-il avoir lu sa lettre ? Les avait-il toutes lues ? Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il était incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, c'était trop. Revoir son reporter, l'entendre lui demander de rester. Il ne pensait pas le jeune homme assez cruel pour se moquer éhontément de ses sentiments en lui citant ainsi ses lettres, mais après tout, il n'avait pas cru non plus que son reporter pourrait sortir avec une femme aussi superficielle que sa copine...  


De son côté, Martin ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à son patron mais avait envisagé différents scénarios que ce soit de la colère, de l'incompréhension ou la joie. Mais pas ça, pas une fuite. Il hésita à suivre son aîné mais l'entendit répondre à Etienne qu'il rentrait chez lui et serait de retour pour le tournage. Estimant que son patron avait besoin de temps pour lui et réfléchir et ne voulant pas lui imposer sa présence, il décida d'attendre que ce dernier revienne pour le confronter de nouveau.  
  
Yann ne savait plus que faire. Il hésitait à se déclarer malade pour ne pas avoir à affronter Martin de nouveau, mais il était bien trop professionnel pour cela. De plus, il ne lui restait plus que quatre émissions à présenter et ne voulait en manquer une sous aucun prétexte. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de franchir les portes de Bangumi et, apercevant son reporter qui l'attendait dans son bureau qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de fermer, couru directement se réfugier sur le toit. Alors qu'il en était déjà à sa deuxième cigarette, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il fit volte-face. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Martin ? J'ai déjà annoncé à Laurent que je partais, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? » « Je veux que tu restes justement ! » « Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses continuer à te moquer de moi et de mes sentiments déplacés ? Non merci. » dit-il froidement, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître de sa souffrance intérieure.  
Martin resta interdit durant quelques instants avant de comprendre enfin ce qui avait pu pousser son aîné à prendre la fuite. « Non Yann... Je ne me moquais pas je.... » Le jeune homme ferma les yeux le temps de rassembler toutes ses forces avant de fixer son regards sur les prunelles azur de l'homme qui lui faisait face « Tu n’en as rien su, par ma faute. Cela n’a aucune importance. Mais tu as été aussi sot que moi. » sans laisser à Yann le temps de s'emporter ou de prendre de nouveau la fuite il reprit « Tu as été sot de ne rien me dire. Ça aurait pu être tellement plus facile ! » « Plus facile ? Mais enfin Martin ! Tu n'est même pas gay, tu as une copine. Et j'étais persuadé que tu le savais. Comment aurais-tu pu l'ignorer ? Je me suis fait engueuler par Laurent un nombre incommensurable de fois car je n'étais « pas assez professionnel » quand tu étais concerné... » « Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si perspicace que ça alors » répondit le jeune homme avec un rire un peu forcé qui arracha un mince sourire à son patron. Il s'approcha de son patron comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal apeuré et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. « Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure tu sais. Je suis fatigué mais je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je pourrai continuer. Hugo me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer : avec toi, j'irais au bout du monde. » Mal à l'aise devant une telle déclaration et refusant de laisser son cœur s'emporter très vite, Yann répondit « Ça tombe bien, c'est pour ça qu'on t'as embauché tu sais... D'ailleurs, tu devrais être en Syrie en ce moment même. » dit-il, plus durement. « Je sais, et je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Plus encore, je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. » En voyant l'éclat de douleur qui traversa les yeux de son aîné, Martin ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur avant-bras, toujours appuyé à la rambarde. « Ne dis pas ça Martin, tu parles sous le coup de la fatigue ou de la culpabilité...Quand tu auras dormi, tu seras ravi de savoir que dans quatre jours tu n'auras plus à faire semblant... » répondit Yann, les yeux embués de larmes mal dissimulées « Arrête tes bêtises, Yannick. Je ne peux plus me mentir, plus maintenant. Mais même si je suis terrifié, je sais que tout ira bien car tu es là. » « Comment ? » comprenant la question, Martin s'empressa d'y répondre « Je ne sais pas trop. La semaine dernière, un vieil homme prénommé Pierre est venu me voir. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle tragédie se produire et que je devais réfléchir à notre relation avant de me donner un album contenant 49 lettres que tu as écrites... » A ces mots, Yann se sentit rougir et détourna la tête immédiatement. Martin avait lu 49 de ses lettres... Il devait vraiment le trouver pathétique !  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se morfondre davantage, il sentit deux doigts sous son menton qui le forcèrent à affronter les prunelles de son interlocuteur que la lumière de l'après-midi rendait dorées. Alors qu'il cherchait comment formuler une explication pas trop ridicule, les lèvres de son reporter se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Malgré le choc qui découla de cette sensation, il passa naturellement les bras autour de la taille du jeune homme dont les deux bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, un de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux gris.  
Ce fut un baiser doux, empli de non-dits, mais d'une tendresse renversante. Quand enfin le jeune homme y mit fin, posa sa tête contre le torse de son patron et chuchota « Comment dois-je te convaincre que je veux que tu restes ? » Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le visage de Yann s'éclaira d'un vrai sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat oublié « Ça me paraît être un bon début !» dit-il en rigolant doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Car si je décide de rester, ça ne pourra pas être comme avant Martin. Ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir, tu as lu tout ce que j'ai écris donc tu sais déjà que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Mais je refuse de continuer à faire semblant... Si je reste, c'est seulement avec toi...Je comprendrai que tu refuses, tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi... » Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme décida de sceller leur lèvres une nouvelle fois. La tendresse laissa vite place à la passion quand le reporter attrapa son aîné par le col de sa chemise en jean pour approfondir leur baiser. Lorsque la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit de nouveau, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à une telle vitesse que Martin trébucha et se retrouva les fesses par terre pour le plus grand plaisir du quadragénaire qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Étienne regarda les deux hommes alternativement puis annonça « Yann, Laurent te cherche partout. Quelque chose à propos d'un « incapable qui n'est jamais foutu d'être dans son bureau quand on le cherche » il me semble. Oh, et Martin, il a vu ta valise et il semble furieux...Je crois que t'a choisi le bon moment pour galoche le deuxième patron » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, un grand sourire, légèrement moqueur, accroché aux lèvres.  
D'un rouge écarlate, le reporter demanda d'une voix tremblante « Tu vas me couvrir hein ? » « Quoi ? Tu serais un train de me dire que tu n'hésites pas à aller sur le front en plein milieu d'une guerre mais que Laurent te terrorise ? » se moqua Yann, les yeux pétillants de malice. « Arrête de te moquer de moi et aime moi plutôt à me relever, Yannick. » répondit-il, boudeur. Aussitôt, Yann tendit la main au jeune homme et le remit sur pied. « Je vais aller parler à Laurent et lui annoncer que tu es rentré... Je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester là ce soir, pas avant qu'il se soit calmé... Rentre chez toi, dors, on parlera demain. » « Yann ? Tu me pardonnes hein ? Tu vas rester ? » « Oui Martin, pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. » répondit-il, le cœur empli de joie en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son reporter. « Mon reporter » se répéta-t-il à lui-même en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son collaborateur, « je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir réellement dire ça un jour ».  
  
Avant même de franchir la porte du bureau de son ami, Yann savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il entra sans toquer et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Laurent qui l'attendait de pied ferme, assis sur son bureau, face à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Laurent attaqua « C'est quoi ces conneries ? Martin est peut-être ton protégé mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de quitter son lieu de reportage simplement parce qu'il en a marre. Même si tu t'en vas pour qu'il reste, il ne va pas prendre ta place de patron. C'est toujours un employé, qui doit obéir aux ordres. » « Laisse Martin en dehors de ça Laurent. C'est contre moi et ma décision que tu es furieux... » « Ne commence pas à le protéger ! Il a eu tort de nous mentir, il n'a pas fait correctement son travail, tu le sais. » « C'est vrai, il aurait du nous prévenir.. » « Non ! » le coupa son ami « il n'aurait même pas du rentrer avant la fin de la semaine. Qu'il nous ait prévenus n'aurait rien changé. » « Soit. Mais maintenant que tu as dis ça, ça t'avance à quoi ? » le défia Yann « Il a fait une erreur, il m'a présenté ses excuses, que j'ai acceptées. » « Tient donc, que c'est étonnant! » répondit-il d'une voix lourde de sarcasme « Tu n'as jamais su lui reprocher quoi que ce soit de toute façon. A chacune de ses bourdes, il suffit qu'il te lance son regard de chaton en détresse pour que tu lui pardonnes tout et n'importe quoi ! » « C'est plus compliqué que ça... » « Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu es fou amoureux de lui alors qu'il te fait souffrir. Pourquoi tu prends encore une fois sa défense ? Je pourrais le virer pour faute professionnelle, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire puisque tu as démissionné ! » « Tu ne vas pas le faire. » dit sèchement Yann qui s'était approché de son collègue pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. La colère se lisait dans ses orbes d'un bleu qui virait au gris. « Et pourquoi pas ? » « Parce qu'il est revenu pour moi. Pour me demander de rester. » « Et tu vas me dire qu' il n'aurait pas pu faire ça par téléphone peut-être ? » « Ça n'aurait pas suffi. » « C'est vrai que t'es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. » sourit son ami pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. « C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble » souffla Yann en détournant le regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » « Qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup de persuasion » dit Yann dans un sourire timide. « Je reste. » « J'aurais préféré que tu m'annonces que tu restais car notre amitié et notre partenariat comptait trop à tes yeux pour que tu abandonnes tout, mais je vais devoir me satisfaire de ça j'imagine » répondit Laurent en posant une main sur l'épaule du poivre et sel. « J'imagine que ça veux dire que vous êtes ensemble ? Et donc que je vais devoir lui pardonner son manque de professionnalisme et annoncer à Hugo et Valentine qu'ils ne présenteront pas... Je suis content pour toi tu sais. » finit-il en s'écartant pour aller récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. « T'es quand même vraiment chiant, j'avais déjà assez de boulot comme ça ! » « Désolé » répondit Yann en souriant toujours « Je sais que tu ne l'es pas du tout, te force pas. Bon, ce serait bien que tu ailles bosser car il te reste moins de deux heures avant de partir en répétitions. Dit à Martin de passer me voir le plus tôt possible. » L'air contrit, le présentateur répondit aussitôt « Euh... Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui se reposer... » « Oh évidemment, j'aurai du le savoir. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas promis une augmentation aussi car c'est hors de question. Ferme la porte derrière toi, j'ai pleins de choses à régler avec tes conneries. »  
  
Comprenant que son collaborateur le mettait à la porte, Yann n'essaya pas de discuter plus longtemps et ressortit avec soulagement pour se diriger vers son propre bureau. « Laurent a raison » pensa-t-il, « je suis vraiment à la bourre sur l'émission de ce soir. ». C'est avec le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis des mois qu'il pu se mettre au travail.  
Lorsque Martha vint le chercher pour partir en répétition peu de temps plus tard, il ne parvint pas à cacher le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage. « Crache le morceaux » lui demanda son amie. « Quel morceau ? » répondit-il l'air de rien. « Celui dont le prénom commencer par un M et dont la valise se trouvait dans l'open-space durant toute la journée. Celui qui te fait sourire comme un débile, chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité » ajouta-t-elle. « Martin est rentré plus tôt. » « J'avais compris, merci. Et que s'est-il passé ? » « Il m'a fait changer d'avis. Je continuerai à présenter après les vacances. » « Comment ça ''changer d'avis'' Yann?! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu allais partir ! » siffla-t-elle, mécontente. « Oups, désolé, j'ai du oublier... Mais de toute façon ce n'est plus le cas ! » essaya-t-il de se rattraper. « Mouais. Pour te faire pardonner, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début. Comment Martin a-t-il su que tu partais ? Et comment as-tu fait pour lui avouer tes sentiments ? » « Hugo lui a dit car il pensait que son meilleur ami était déjà au courant. Pour ce qui est de mes sentiments, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il est entré en possession de lettres que j'avais écrites... J'aimerais bien savoir comment d'ailleurs, mais faudra que je lui redemande. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de notre conversation de ce matin. J'étais bien trop stupéfait de le voir apparaître devant moi alors qu'il était sensé être malade comme un chien à plus de 3000km d'ici ! »

« Ne me mens pas » se moqua gentiment Martha « vu la tête que tu fais, c'est surtout la sensation de son corps contre le tient qui t'a fait tout oublier !». Pour toute réponse, Yann se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'aller endosser son costume de présentateur.  
  
L'émission se déroula à merveille, le poivre et sel ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son bonheur et rigolant de bon cœur aux plaisanteries de son équipe, chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis fort longtemps. Durant la première pause pub, Valentine ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Tout va bien Yann ? Tu as l'air...heureux. » finit-elle mal à l'aise. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? » « Rien je t'assure! Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? » « Si bien sur ! C'est simplement que c'est inhabituel. Je suis ravie de te voir comme ça hein ! Mais je suis curieuse... Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux pendant un reportage sur Macron ! » Alors qu'il cherchait comment justifier son comportement, Étienne vint à son secours « Rohh mais laisse-le tranquille Val' ! Je suis sûr qu'il a une excellente raison d’exulter la joie, mais je suis encore plus sur que ça ne nous regarde absolument pas. » finit-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé vers Yann qui sentit une fois de plus le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Merci » lui murmura-t-il, ravi de l'intervention de son chroniqueur sportif.  
  
A peine le tournage terminé, Yann se hâta de quitter les studios pour rentrer chez lui. Le quadragénaire était joyeux mais surtout exténué par ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil et par le travail accablant qu'il faisait.  
C'est ainsi qu'il n'aperçut pas tout de suite son reporter, assoupi contre la porte de son appartement et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il remarqua enfin sa présence lorsque ce dernier releva paresseusement la tête et que leur regards se croisèrent. Le poivre et sel ne savait pas quoi dire, étonné comme il l'était et se contenta donc d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de faire signe à son cadet d'entrer. Lorsque celui-ci le frôla en passant devant lui, Yann ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son corps. « Installe-toi » lui dit-il en désignant d'une main son canapé alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour se procurer deux tasses de café. Tandis que la machine laissait s'écouler le liquide brûlant, Yann contempla par la porte entrebâillée le visage fatigué de son employé et ses cheveux en bataille qui le faisait paraître plus jeune et lui conférait une forme d’innocence attendrissante.  
Yann retourna dans le salon et déposa les deux tasses sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du reporter « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais sensé te reposer... » « Je sais, mais il fallait que l'on parle et on a déjà perdu bien trop de temps tu ne crois pas ? » lui répondit son benjamin l'air toujours hagard. « Tu n'es pas en état de parler, et moi non plus d'ailleurs... » « S'il te plaît Yann, laisse moi rester. » dit le plus jeune en venant poser sa tête sur les genoux de son patron. L’aîné soupira fortement et grommela, alors qu'il passait déjà sa main dans les boucles brunes emmêlées « Laurent à raison, je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser. » « Bien sûr que non, je suis irrésistible » le provoqua Martin alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se rendormait progressivement, bercé par les caresses du quadragénaire. Yann contempla la forme endormi du reporter pendant quelques instants avant de lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec des crampes et un mal de dos épouvantable qui le forcèrent à se lever tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Yann sortit fumer sur le balcon, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne du mois de décembre par contraste avec sa peau brûlante. Il fixait l'horizon en pensant à ce qui allait désormais se passer pour lui quand deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et il sentit le souffle chaud de Martin sur sa nuque, sa tête posée entre ses omoplates. « Tout va bien ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille « Oui. J'essaye juste de comprendre comment tu es entré en possession de mes lettres. » Martin lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur « Il fait trop froid pour discuter dehors, viens. » Alors qu'il allait de nouveau les mener vers le canapé, Yann s'y opposa « Non Tinmar, c'est plus de mon âge de dormir sur un canapé. Je suis trop vieux, ça me fait mal au dos. » « Mais enfin Yannick, t'es pas si vieux que ça ! » Yann gloussa en entendant le surnom donné par son journaliste et lui prit la main, sans oser le regarda. Il bafouilla « hum... tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Juste pour s'allonger et parler hein ! » s'empressa-t-il de préciser. « Dommage » lui répondit le reporter, la voix taquine. « T'es con ! » rit-il en l’entraînant à sa suite. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Yann s'allongea sur le lit et se tourna vers son compagnon. « Alors ? Comment tu as eu les lettres ? » « Je ne sais pas vraiment. On était en train de tourner quand un vieillard est arrivé, expliquant qu'il était là pour m'empêcher de commettre une grosse erreur. Il m'a demandé de réfléchir à notre situation et a fini par me donner ton album. » « Mais justement, je n'ai jamais fait d'album ! » s'exclama le plus âgé. « A chaque fois que j'écrivais, je finissais par jeter la lettre... » « Alors il semblerait que cet homme se soit amusé à tout récupérer... » « Mais ça n'explique pas où ! Ni comment il a fait pour savoir que ça t'était destiné... Tu m'as dit qu'il ressemblait à quoi ? » « C'est un homme d'un certain âge qui m'a dit s'appeler Pierre. C'est tout ce que je sais. Tu t'imagines bien que j'avais d'autres choses en tête que de savoir qui il était quand je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour mon patron ! Et après, Hugo m'a appelé pour m'annoncer ton départ et j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard donc j'ai immédiatement traîné Clément à l'aéroport sans repenser à cet homme. » « Pierre ?! » répéta Yann, se remémorant subitement la visite impromptue qui lui avait été faite par son ''nouveau voisin'' « mais bien sûr ! » « Tu peux m'éclairer ? Je suis perdu... » « Il y a quelques semaines, cet homme est venu se présenter comme étant un voisin de l'immeuble et m'a demandé mon nom et mon prénom... » « Ça n'explique pas comment il a eu les lettres... » « Tu es journaliste ou pas Tinmar ? Réfléchis un peu, je jetais mes lettres, elles arrivaient dans le local poubelle. Cet homme habite dans le même immeuble, il y a accès ! » « Donc tu es en train de me dire que savoir qu'un homme a fait les poubelles pendant plus de deux ans pour récupérer tes lettres et les mettre dans un joli album te paraît tout à fait normal ? » « Je pense que le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net et d'aller lui demander directement... On ira voir cet homme demain afin que tu me dises si c'est bien lui. Maintenant, tu as dit quelque chose à propos de sentiments plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de ton patron si je ne me trompe pas... » murmura Yann, regardant fixement Martin alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer à cette simple pensée. « Moi ? Je me souviens pas non ! » se moqua le jeune homme avant de se sentir fondre totalement devant la mine boudeuse de son aîné. Il se redressa sur un coude avant de se pencher pour permettre à ses lèvres de rencontrer celles de l'autre homme. L'atmosphère tendre s'électrisa soudain et laissa place à un combat acharné durant lequel chacun des deux hommes essaya de prendre le dessus. Finalement à bout de souffle, Martin mit fin au baiser en mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Yann « J'aime ta façon de ''juste t'allonger et parler'' » lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil qui le fit chavirer. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui mordilla la peau du coup en murmurant « Je suis désolé Yann... tellement désolé » entre chaque baiser. Le poivre et sel ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la bouche de son amant frôla sa mâchoire et il dut faire appel à tout le self-control qu'il possédait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à l'instant même. A contrecœur, il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'éloigner légèrement « Il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir se lever et Laurent t'attend dans son bureau dès la première heure. Il faut que tu dormes. » L'air déçu du reporter fit naître un sourire attendri sur les lèvres du quadragénaire qui se blottit d'avantage dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. « Dors Martin, on aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard. » « Mouais, à condition que je survive à Laurent et que ton voisin ne soit pas en réalité un meurtrier ! » « J'en doute fortement Tintin et pour ce qui est de Laurent, dis-toi que tu n'as rien à craindre, tu couches avec le patron. » « Bin non justement, il refuse. » le défia le reporter. Yann secoua la tête, un sourire ancré aux lèvres « T'es con, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Bonne nuit Martin. » « Bonne nuit Yann » répéta Martin, incapable pour le moment de prononcer ces trois mots.  
  
La journée du lendemain se déroula à une vitesse folle, ne laissant pas une seule minute de répit aux deux hommes. A peine Martin fut-il sorti du bureau de producteur qu'il se fit accaparer par Hugo et Clément qui voulait tout deux des explications sur son comportement et son retour précipité. Ayant promis à son JRI et à son meilleur ami de ne plus mentir, il leur raconta du mieux qu'il put l'origine des tensions avec Yann et le revirement de situation grâce à l'intervention de Pierre, passant sous silence la relation qu'il entretenait désormais avec leur patron, ne sachant pas si ce dernier apprécierait que celle-ci soit rendue publique. Quand Étienne vint le voir à son tour après le déjeuner, il n'eut d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer, le chroniqueur sportif les ayant surpris la veille. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais voir le jeune homme lui lancer un franc sourire avant de lui dire « Je suis heureux pour toi tu sais, et surtout pour Yann... Depuis le temps qu'il t'attendait. Tâche de ne plus le faire souffrir. » le surprit fortement. Il avait toujours su que le journaliste était très observateur et loyal mais de là à avoir toujours su l’ambiguïté de leur relation sans jamais n'y faire allusion... Une douleur sourde naquit dans sa poitrine en entendant cette phrase, rappel de la culpabilité qui le rongeait, mais celle-ci fut vite dissipée par le sourire que lui adressa Yann à travers les stores de son bureau.  
  
Quand vint l'heure des répétitions, le poivre et sel n'eut que le temps de lui annoncer qu'il devrait annoncer l'annulation de sa démission à la fin de l'émission et qu'il l’appellerait donc sur le plateau juste avant le générique. Depuis les loges, le reporter observait le tournage sans réellement y prêter attention, trop occupé à essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque. « _….Juste avant de nous quitter, nous avons une annonce à faire. Pour cela je vais laisser ma place à Martin Weill. Martin ? T'es où Martin ?... »_ Ce soudain rappel à la réalité le fit chanceler et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il entra sur le plateau faisant abstraction des regards étonnés du public. La seule chose qui le raccrochait au moment présent et l'empêchait de paniquer totalement était le regard azur qui était braqué sur lui. Yann se leva et contourna le bureau, s'apprêtant à lui laisser sa place et son fauteuil mais quand leur pas de croisèrent, Martin le retint par la manche et lui murmura « Reste. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. » Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, la main du présentateur se posa sur son épaule et exerça une légère pression, lui donnant la force qu'il fallait. Un silence de mort régnait dans le public. « Alors voilà euh... J'avais annoncé ma démission mais suite à revirement de ma situation personnelle... » il sentait le regard de son patron posé sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un regard complice avant de reprendre « c'est avec joie que je resterai l'envoyé spécial de cette émission à la rentrée. Merci. » La main de Yann ne quitta pas son épaule alors qu'il reprenait les rennes pour annoncer les invités du lendemain et mettre fin au tournage.  
Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les coulisses, le présentateur lui souffla à l'oreille « Attends-moi. On doit rendre visite à quelqu'un je te rappelle. »  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Après son retour de Syrie, Pierre avait recommencé à suivre l'émission Quotidien, espérant savoir si son plan avait fonctionné. L'absence de Martin dans l'émission du lundi l'alarma au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait s'abstenir de penser qu'il avait eu tort, que c'était trop à supporter pour le jeune homme qui semblait déjà anéanti avant même d'avoir lu l'album. Cependant, il avait bien évidemment remarqué la joie que Yann exultait ce même jour et voulait donc croire que les deux hommes s'étaient longuement parlé au téléphone... Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir le reporter sur le plateau le lendemain. Il avait toujours l'air épuisé et inquiet quand il s'avança doucement vers le centre du plateau. Pierre ne manqua pas de remarquer son apaisement, comme si les tourments qui l'habitaient s'étaient calmés dès que la main de son aîné s'était refermé sur son épaule. Il retint son souffle quand le jeune homme prit la parole et fut transporté d’allégresse quand il vit le regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent lorsque Martin parla d'un ''revirement de sa situation personnelle''. Enfin, le reporter annonça ce que Pierre avait espéré par-dessus tout. Il restait dans l'émission. Pierre avait accomplit sa mission.  
  
Alors qu'il lisait un journal, avachis dans son fauteuil, il entendit des coups résonner sur le palier. Curieux de nature et cherchant une nouvelle occupation, il décida d'aller jeter un œil par le judas. Il tomba des nues en voyant Martin et Yann s'adresser à son voisin de palier et demander si c'était ici que résidait ''un homme d'un certain âge prénommé Pierre.'' Il décida alors d'ouvrir sa porte, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes et déclara « Monsieur Weill, Monsieur Barthès, entrez je vous en prie. ». Le jeune homme se retourna vers son aîné et quand celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il franchit le seuil. « Martin » dit-il. « Appelez-moi Martin. Il fallait qu'on vous parle. » « Vous avez sûrement de nombreuses questions oui. Venez vous asseoir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » «Si vous avez du café, je dirai pas non » lui sourit timidement le jeune homme « et je suis sûr que Yann en veut un aussi » termina-t-il en voyant son compagnon toujours aussi silencieux. Tandis qu'il préparait les boissons, Pierre se tourna de nouveau vers Martin « Je suis ravi que tu aies pris la bonne décision. J'avais peur d'y être allé trop fort... » C'est à ce moment-là que Yann prit la parole « Comment avez-vous trouvé mes lettres ? Ça vous arrive souvent de faire les poubelles pour récupérer du courrier qui ne vous est clairement pas destiné ? » finit-il, d'une voix qui dissimulait mal une pointe d'agressivité. Pierre savait qu'il aurait à répondre de ses actes et se lança donc dans le récit de la découverte, par hasard, de la première lettre et du chamboulement que cela avait provoqué chez lui. Il raconta comment cette l'amour évident de cette lettre lui avait redonné fois en la vie après la mort de sa femme et l’obsession qu'il eut pour l'auteur. Il voulait le rencontrer pour le remercier. Ses deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient en silence, sans jamais l'interrompre et Pierre décida donc de relater également la détresse qu'il avait lu chez l'auteur, qu'il avait soudainement eu envie d'aider puis le choc de découvrir que ces lettres étaient écrites par un homme, pour un homme. Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un mouvement de recul du quadragénaire qui fut bien vite apaisée par la main que le reporter posa sur sa cuisse. Le vieil homme se dépêcha alors d'expliquer qu'il avait eu tort de réagir ainsi et qu'il comprenait désormais à quel point il avait été stupide. Vient ensuite le récit de la recherche de l'identité de l'auteur et du destinataire, l'intervention de sa petite-fille, le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Yann lorsqu'il avait annoncé la démission du reporter et son voyage précipité en Syrie pour faire changer d'avis ce dernier.  
Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés durant son récit, de nombreuses tasses de café avaient été bues et les deux hommes semblaient chercher quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Yann qui prit la parole « Je ne cautionne pas du tout votre méthode, mais merci, du fond du cœur. Jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et sans vous je serai actuellement en train de me morfondre... » Le reporter avait les yeux emplis de larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à dissimuler et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'il enchaîna « Merci Pierre. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez mis un coup de pied aux fesses, et j'en avais réellement besoin. » Martin respira profondément avant de reprendre, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Yann qui paraissait songeur « Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie, je l'espère, avec l'homme que j'aime. » En entendant ces mots, le visage du poivre et sel s'illumina immédiatement comme celui d'un enfant à qui on avait fait la plus belle surprise au monde. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à rêver ce moment, à rêver que son reporter prononcerait ses mots avant de finalement abandonner l'idée et se convaincre que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pierre regardait les deux hommes avec attendrissement, l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement l'émouvant particulièrement. « Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, j'adorerai que vous veniez dîner chez moi un de ces jours. Je m'ennuie, seul dans mon appartement et vous avez tout deux des vies tellement passionnantes qu'entendre des anecdotes de voyages me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Et si vous êtes d'accord, j'inviterai également ma petite-fille. Je crois qu'elle à un faible pour vous. » conclut-il avec un sourire. « Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je dois simplement vous demander de ne pas parler de notre relation à qui que ce soit... Je ne veux pas que notre vie privée soit affichée dans tous les kiosques.. » « Je m'en doute, ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de toute façon. Les gossips people, c'est plus de mon âge, surtout que je ne savais pas qui vous étiez avant que Céline ne regarde votre émission alors qu'elle était chez moi ! » « Merci encore Pierre. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps » intervint Martin en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva et prit la main de Yann pour l'emmener à sa suite.  
Quand Pierre se coucha ce soir-là, ce fut le cœur léger et des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Cinq ans plus tard_  
  
« Dépêche toi Pierre ! Papa et moi allons être en retard ! » cria Yann depuis la porte d'entrée. « Mais on va où ? » demanda un jeune garçon de 3 ans à peine. « Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça, c'est samedi. C'est pas beau. » dit-il, arrachant un sourire à son père. « Il va bien papa ? » demanda l'enfant en montrant Martin de la main. Celui-ci lui prit la main et fit un mince sourire pour essayer de dissimuler ses yeux embués. « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui tu vas rester au bureau avec Hugo et Martha d'accord ? » « Pourquoi ? Vous allez où ? » « On a quelque chose à faire. On te récupère après mon cœur. » Comprenant la tristesse de son père, le jeune garçon n'essaya pas de discuter plus longtemps et courut vers la voiture « Le dernier qui y arrive à perdu ! » Pour le plus grand plaisir de Martin, Yann se mit à poursuivre leur fils dans les escaliers et quand il finit par les rejoindre, il lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu as perdu Tinmar. J'ai gagné quoi ? » avec un sourire provocateur. « Arrête tes bêtises Yannick » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Arrivé dans les bureaux de Bangumi, presque déserts un jour de week-end, Pierre cavala devant ses parents et cria « Hugoooo ! » en voyant le journaliste assis à son bureau. « Comment ça Hugo ? Je suis là moi aussi » bougonna Etienne en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Ah non Etienne! C'est hors de question que tu te l'accapares encore toute la journée, c'est moi sa marraine je te rappelle ! » cria Martha en déboulant dans l'open-space, attirée par les cris d'enfants. Quand Yann et Martin les rejoignirent enfin, ils regardèrent avec attendrissement leur fils et ne purent s’empêcher de rigoler en constatant la mine boudeuse de leur amie. Celle-ci les aperçut et leur chuchota « Allez-y pendant qu'il est occupé si vous voulez éviter les questions...Bon courage. »ajouta-t-elle en serrant Yann dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier prit la main de Martin et le tira vers la sortie. « Ça va aller Tintin, je suis là. » « Je sais. ».

  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'église, les deux hommes parvenaient difficilement à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur leur joues. Ils se tenaient à l'arrière de la salle, ne souhaitant pas être reconnus et seul le bras de Yann autour de sa taille raccrocha le reporter à la réalité. La cérémonie se déroula rapidement, les faisant sourire en se remémorant certains souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu partager avec le vieil homme. Quand vint enfin le moment pour eux de partir, ils attirèrent Céline à l'écart et le plus jeune pris la parole « On ne va pas pouvoir venir à la mise en terre. » « Ce n'est pas grave » les coupa-t-elle « Vous avez déjà tant fait pour lui. Vous lui avez redonné goût à la vie et êtes devenu de vrais amis à ses yeux. C'est grâce à vos dîners hebdomadaires qu'il était si heureux. Merci. » « Ce n'était rien. Ton grand-père est un homme merveilleux. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui, et ses anecdotes de voyages nous font toujours bien rire ! » répondit Yann. « Ça aussi c'est grâce à vous. Vous lui avez donné le goût du voyage après son escapade en Syrie ! » rie la jeune femme à travers ses larmes. Martin reprit la parole « On voulait te demander si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on vienne lui rendre visite dans la semaine... et lui déposer quelque chose. » « Tout ce que vous voulez. Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et pour lui, j'en suis sûre. ». Sur ce, les deux hommes quittèrent l'église et c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils retournèrent récupérer leur fils.  
  
La semaine suivante, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le cimetière en silence, essayant tout deux de ne pas pleurer et s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une tombe. Martin se pencha et déposa quelque chose sur la motte de terre fraîche, preuve de la réalité de leur perte. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se réfugia dans les bras de Yann, la tête posée sur son torse et c'est ensemble qu'ils contemplèrent la tombe. Sous l'épitaphe « Ci-gît Pierre, fils, père et grand-père aimant. », pouvait désormais se lire, sur une magnifique plaque de bronze représentant un album à la couverture de cuir, « Le Collectionneur. ».  
  
Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini. Merci à tous de m'avoir accompagnée à travers ce petit voyage. Mes remerciements à tous les lecteurs, et pour tous vos "kudos" et commentaires!! Merci particulièrement à Turttlem, DreamEndless, Sub et GabrielleR pour leur très nombreux retours qui m'ont toujours fait très plaisir.  
> Je pense revenir bientôt avec une autre histoire car une idée me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines ;)  
> Si vous voulez me poser des questions ou juste avoir des news, je vous accueille sur Twitter (@0Alyena) ou sur Curious Cat (https://curiouscat.me/Alyena)

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires constructifs appréciés car une fois encore, je suis une vraie débutante! Si vous avez des remarques sur le style d'écriture, les attitudes des personnages ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous êtes invités à m'en faire part!  
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
